Rio the Darkness 2
by Ricardo the Black Hawk
Summary: After the events of the Darkness, Blu and Jewel thought it was over, but now the Angelus has returned to take Jewel away, hoping to shine her light throughout the world. Blu must now, do what he thought would never have to do again, take the Darkness back, in hope of saving Jewel. (Sequel to "Rio the Darkness")
1. Reunited lovebirds

**Rio the Darkness 2  
**

It was finally over, Blu was free of that monster, that caused nothing but pain, and suffering. Blu remained in his nest, cuddling Jewel, with one wing over her. They both, holded each other, covered in bandages, with there eyes closed, but still awake of course. "Im so glad, it's finally over." Jewel sighed, with her head on Blu's chest.

"Me too." Blu agreed.

"Blu, everything that happened was scary-but it's over, im never gonna let you go again." Jewel said.

"I promise Jewel, we'll never be apart again." Blu promised.

As the lovebirds, cuddled with each other, Andre, a Yellow Macaw, who studies the Darkness, flew into the tree, and set down two mango's he had been holding in his talons. "here, guys, i thought you'd be hungry." Andre said.

"Thanks, i could do with a snack." Blu said. Andre put the mango's in there nest, to save them from getting up.

"So, Blu, i need to ask you something." Jewel said.

"Go ahead." Blu replied.

"How did Rico die?" Jewel inquired. Blu sighed in response.

"Johnny, shot him, in his chest. There was nothing i couldn't done." Blu explained.

"Did you put him to rest?" Jewel asked.

"I never got chance to." Blu said, looking down sadly. Jewel lifted Blu's head up, with her wing.

"Don't worry, Blu, Vadin and Johnny are dead, and that's what Rico, would have wanted." Jewel said comforting.

Blu leaned his head down, and kissed her head. "Thanks, Jewel." Blu smiled, before turning to Andre. "Andre?"

"Yes?" Andre replied.

"The Angelus, that the Darkness mentioned, what is it exactly?" Blu inquired.

"The Angelus is the equal and opposite of the Darkness. She is the original light of Creation and has been at war with the Darkness ever since. The Angelus is an ageless power dating back beyond human history. She is one of the two constants in the universe: the dark (Darkness) and the light (Angelus)." Andre explained.

"Like the Darkness, the Angelus replaces the soul of a host, which can only be a female. in order to carry out her life's mission on Earth. Her main goal is to rid the world of evil and the Darkness regardless of mortal rule or law.

The Angelus would create and control fire to smite her opponents and victims. The Angelus is a being of pure light. She seems to possess many powers similar to those of The Darkness." Andre finished.

"Wow." the only thing Blu could say. "Do you think, it's dead for good?"

"I don't know. The Darkness destroyed it, inside of Jewel, but her spirit could come back." Andre replied. The three Macaws remanded silent, until Andre announced "Hey guys, come on out here." Andre said, motioning them to follow him. Jewel gently let go of Blu, and got up, on her black talons. Jewel put her wing out, to help Blu stand. Blu struggled a little, but used his good wing, to pull himself, back up. Blu and Jewel, looked out of the hollow, where they could see, all of there friends.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" every yelled, in usion. The two lovebirds, used the pegs, on the tree, to get to the ground.

"Here he is, everyone, the Bird, who stopped the Brotherhood and Gangsters!" Andre said, gesturing a wing. Everyone clapped, and gave Blu and Jewel, either: Wing shakes, or patting there backs. All of there friends where there, Rafael, Eva, Nico, Pedro, and other Macaws. Blu and Jewel, made it, through the crowd, to the other side, of the room.

"So, Blu, you defeated two powerful organizations, how do you feel?" Andre asked.

"Well, it was scary, controlling the Darkness, but once i gained control, i defeated every last one of them." Blu spoke, causing the crowd the clap again. Nico and Pedro, flew up to the branch.

"Hey, guys!" Nico called, getting everyone's attention. "Whatta say, we sing our lovebirds a song?" the crowd cheered in response, as a 'yes'. Nico and Pedro, began to sing.

_When somebody loves you __It's no good unless he loves you all the way_  
_Happy to be near you_  
_When you need someone to cheer you all the way_

Blu and Jewel, walked in the center of the room, in the middle, of the crowd, who moved for the lovebirds.

_Taller than the tallest tree is_  
_That's how it's got to feel_

Blu wrapped his good wing, around Jewel's back. Jewel wrapped her wings, around Blu's neck, and both of them slowly danced, around in circles.

_Deeper than the deep blue sea is_  
_That's how deep it goes if it's real_

The two lovebirds, continued to dance, with each step in perfect steps with the other's.

_When somebody needs you_  
_It's no good unless he needs you all the way_

_Through the good or lean years__And for all the in-between years come what may_

Blu lifted his good wing, from her back, and stroked Jewel's head. Jewel slowly moved her head, near Blu's, and made contact with his beak, kissing passionately.

_Who knows where the road will lead us_  
_Only a fool would say_  
_But if you'll let me love you_  
_It's for sure I'm gonna love you all the way all t__he way_

_So, if you'll let me love you_  
_It's for sure I'm gonna love you all the way all the way_

After the song was finished, the crowd of Birds, cheered for the two Macaws. Blu and Jewel, broke the kiss, at the same time. Jewel rested her head, on Blu's chest. "Together, again." Andre smiled.

###

As the evening went by, the other Birds, had departed home. As for the lovebirds, they had left the fake Jungle, and into Tulio's office. Tulio returned, holding a bottle of medicine, for Jewel, and a bottle of vitamins for Blu. "Uh-oh." was the first thing the Blue Macaws thought. Tulio poured some vitamins, on a spoon, and tried to give them to Blu, but he wouldn't keep still.

"Blu, stop moving!" Tulio grunted, trying to get the spoon in his beak.

An idea popped into Jewel's head, how to help Tulio give Blu his medicine. "Hey, Blu, it's Nigel." Jewel said, which was a trick.

Blu opened his beak, and turned to the side. "Wher-" Tulio shoved the vitamins, into Blu's mouth, causing him to swallow them, in disgust. "Eeeewww." Blu complained, in disgust.

Jewel giggled, and put one wing over Blu. "Aw, doesn't my Bluey like taking his vitamins?"

"Laugh while you can, Jewel. Your next." Blu reminded, with a smile.

"Oh, is it?" Jewel replied. Tulio opened the bottle of medicine, and moved it over to Jewel. Unlike Blu, Jewel didn't hesitate, and excepted the medicine. Blu's beak dropped, as he couldn't believe that Jewel, actually likes this disgusting liquid. After Tulio finished Jewel licked her beak, and turned to Blu.

"Tasty." Jewel smiled.

"Show off." Blu muttered.

"Blu, Jewel! Look at this!" Nico said, who had stayed at the Aviary with Pedro. Blu and Jewel, walked over to where Nico, was perched. It was a computer. Blu, Jewel, Nico, Pedro, and Andre, watched the video, that was on you tube. Andre's beak dropped, and he went wide eyed. The video, was a clip of him, jumping on the computer, typing really fast.

The video was featured, and it read 'Yellow Macaw types really fast'. The video had 367,795,173 views. Andre dropped his face, into a not-funny expression, and turned over to Tulio. "I hate you." Andre said.

**The prologue is complete.**


	2. Children conversation

**Rio the Darkness 2**

After watching the video of Andre and having a good laugh, Blu and his beautiful wife Jewel, walked back into the Fake Jungle after having medicine and painkillers from Tulio. Blu turned his head around and looked at his back. "Ah, it feels so good to be free."

Jewel giggled and put one wing over Blu, being careful of his injured wing "I bet you must of been through hell."

"I did go to hell." Blu said.

"You and me both." Jewel smiled.

When Jewel said "Hell" Blu just remembered something. "Jewel, im so sorry."

Jewel turned her face confused-like and cocked her head "Sorry? For what?"

"For when you got taken." Blu apologized with his head low "I shouldn't of let the Darkness take you."

"Blu-"

"It could've killed you." Blu quickly spoke, cutting Jewel off from her sentence.

"Blu it's o-"

"WHy couldn't i save yo-"

Jewel quickly put a wing on top on Blu's beak to stop him form apologizing for nothing he didn't do any further "Shhhhh. Relax, the point is im fine, your ok, and were alive."

Blu made some mumbling sound's, Jewel put her wing a little harder down on his beak. "A-A-A, calm down." Jewel said sweetly. "Just relax, everything turned out well, and were alive. Im gonna let you go now, don't say anything, ok?"

"Mm-hmm." Blu nodded in response.

"Good." Jewel smiled, letting his beak go and taking his good wing, and began to lead them to there fake tree. "Come on."

"Were going to sleep?" Blu said, thinking they were going to sleep, and looking at the clock, noticing it was still early "It's not even 7:00 yet."

"I know, but were injured, Blu, we could do with the rest, it'll help us." Jewel answered, walking towards the pegs. The two lovebirds climbed up the pegs, using there beaks and talons, and finally made it into there tree. Blu laid down first in the nest; on his back. Jewel joined him, lying on her side, with her body pressed into his side. Blu wrapped his good wing over her.

They both sighed, and relaxed. Jewel lifted a wing, and began to draw patterns on his chest. They both stayed silent, in each others warmth. "Blu?" Jewel said, breaking the silence.

"Yes?" Blu replied, planing a kiss on her head.

Jewel enjoyed the kiss to her delight, before continuing with her question. "Have you ever wanted children?"

Blu went a little surprised "A-A-children?"

"Yeah. Do you want a baby?"

"Hmmm." Blu hummed, looking away. "Jewel, having children is a big responsibility."

"I know." Jewel said.

"They'll take up your time."

"I know."

"Giving birth is painful!"

"I know."

"And, i-i mean-it's really-" Blu stuttered.

Jewel once again, placed a wingtip on his beak, to stop him from talking "I...know." Jewel said again "If you don't want to, or you wanna think about it, i understand." Jewel cuddled her head onto Blu's chest.

"I'll think about it." Blu said.

"Ok, take your time." Jewel said, closing her eyes.

"Have a nice nap." Blu said.

Jewe lifted her head and pecked Blu's cheek "I will." Jewel re-snuggled back into his chest.

"I love you." Blu whispered, pulling her a little closer with his good wing. "And i'll never let you go."

"I love you to." Jewel whispered, before falling sound asleep with her light blue wings over and under her mate's neck and body. Meanwhile in the surveillance room, Nico and Pedro watched the lovebirds fall asleep. "Awwwww." they both cooed simultaneously.

"Love at first sight." Andre said.

Nico and Pedro turned to the Yellow Macaw. "Indeed." they both said.

"Maybe they'll have children one day." Nico wondered.

"Me too." Pedro agreed. So the three Birds took flight out of the surveillance room, hoping to get to know around the Aviary.

**Main part of the story starts next, be sure to review.**


	3. The Angelus is here

**Rio the Darkness 2**

Night time had arrived, across the city. Somewhere deep underground, laid the ancient artifact, known as the Siphon, that had the Darkness trapped inside. **"I will kill."** the Darkness said.

_"You have caused so much chaos."_ a voice called out. The spirits of the Angelus, was now back to life, now that the Darkness is trapped. When the Darkness brought Jewel to hell, and removed the Angelus out of her, it's spirit had died. However: if the Darkness is ever free from it's host, for almost a day, the Angelus life cell restores.

_"We are the Angelus, and our host awaits."_ the Angelus said.

**"No, you may not shine your light!"** the Darkness yelled.

_"You cannot do anything anymore, you are trapped, and free of your host."_ the Angelus replied.

**"The Darkness will fall."** the Darkness said.

_"Our host awaits, we are coming for the one...they call...Jewel."_ the Angelus said, as it's green sparking light, flew away, into the air.

**"No...NO...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** the Darkness screamed.

###

In the Rio De Janeiro Aviary. Tulio, was still awake, messing around with his paper word. Andre was perched on his shoulder, getting to know the place. Nico and Pedro, who where watching more clips on you tube, called 'Funny complications' of people falling over and injuring themselves. "Oh, haha, ouch." the best friends said, in usion.

In the fake Jungle room, Blu and Jewel were sleeping peacefully, in each other's wings (One wing for Blu). They had decided to live there for a while, until there injuries had healed. Blu was smiling in his sleep, who ever Jewel, was moving around a little, having a quite unusual dream.

###

**Jewel's dream**

_Jewel had woken up, but noticed darkness all around her, she wasn't in the hollow. Jewel examined herself, and noticed her bandages were gone, her wounds had completely healed.. "Hello?, Blu, Andre?" Jewel called out. No answer was heard. "Over here." a voice called out. Jewel turned around, where she could see something, bright, and shiny, coming down. The figure had touched down, causing Jewel, to back away._

_The light figure, by the looks of it. Had a body shape like Jewel's, her eyes were almost completely green, she had light grey talons, and beak, her feathers where completely white, also with a trail of light mist, around her._

_"Who are you?" Jewel asked, still backing away. The figure didn't answer. "Please, don't hurt me." Jewel begged._

_"Do not be afraid, Jewel." the figure said._

_"W-Who are you? And how do you know me name?" Jewel asked._

_"I am the Angelus, we are the keepers of the light." the figure said._

_"What do you want from me?"_

_"You are gonna be are next host." the Angelus explained. The Angelus, slowly started to approach Jewel holding her wing out._

_"No, please! I don't wanna be your host!" Jewel begged, slowly walking back._

_"We do not have a choice." the Angelus said._

_"No!" (**"NO!"**) when Jewel screamed 'No!' another voice said the same simultaneously. Suddenly, the Angelus, was grabbed and pulled away, by something._

_Jewel looked horrified where she could see, Blu, with his body glowing with black mist, and the Darkness, holding a demon arm, around the Angelus. "**Yo**u wi**ll no**t ha**ve** **her!**" Blu and the Darkness screamed, at the exact same time._

_"Blu!" Jewel shouted._

_"Jewel, run!" Blu replied, yelling. Jewel quickly flapped her wings, and took flight, through the darkness._

_She looked back, where she could see the Angeulus struggling, trying to get free from the demon arm grip. Blu began to speak, with the Darkness repeating and echoing the same word, ever time Blu spoked._

_"You, (**You**) Will (**Will**) Not (**Not**) Take (**Take**) **JEWE- **(EEEEEEEWEELLLL)** LLLLLLLL!**" Blu and the Darkness voice, screamed in rage, simultaneously._

###

**Reality**

"AH!" Jewel yelled, waking up from her sleep, also waking up Blu. Blu quickly hugged Jewel, into a hug, with his good wing.

"Jewel, are you ok?" Blu asked.

Jewel put her wings, around Blu's back. "Im ok, just a bad dream." Jewel replied, explaining.

"Wanna talk about it?" Blu said, comforting. "

I'd rather not." Jewel simply replied.

"Shh, it'll be ok." Blu said, patting her back. The Blue Macaws continued to hug, what they didn't know was a small trail of sparkling green light, in the air vent. _"There she is."_ the Angelus whispered. The green light, slowly slivered, through the air vent, entrance/exit, and made it's way over to the tree.

"Blu, do you think, we'll ever be apart again?" Jewel asked, snugging into his chest.

"No, Jewel. We'll never be apart again." Blu replied. Blu continued to hug Jewel, never wanting to let her go again. Suddenly, the green sparkling trail, had quickly dashed, into Jewel's beak.

"Ow, erg!" Jewel groaned.

"Jewel, are you ok?" Blu asked, concerned.

Suddenly, Jewel zoomed out of Blu's hug. The direction Jewel's back was facing, was the hollow entrance/exit. Jewel landed out of the hollow, on her back, laying unconscious, on the ground.

"Jewel?" Blu called, running to the hollow entrance/exit. Before Blu, could jump down (Since he can't fly) and help his love one, Jewel suddenly exploded, into a ball of light.

Blu covered his eyes, still watching Jewel in the ball of light. After the light had finally stopped shining, Jewel's body, fell to the ground, again. "Jewel!?" Blu yelled, worriedly. Jewel got up, onto her talons. Blu looked shocked and confused of what he was seeing.

Jewel's appearance was completely different: Her entire body feathers, were glowing white with slight blue, her beak remanded the same, her light black talons, turned light grey, and her turquoise eyes, where now a glowing laurel green color Her bandages around her body had been removed, her new powers, had healed her completely.

Jewel suddenly flew a few feet into the air. Her body was now glowing with a shiny trail of white mist, around her. Jewel opened her new colored eyes, and began to speak. _"We are the Angelus. The world has gone too long without me light."_ Jewel, who was now the Angelus replied.

The lighted Bird, perched herself on a branch and began to examine herself, in her wings. rubbing her chest, and looking behind herself, staring at her back and tail feathers. _"Oh yes...it's been so long." _she giggled.

"Where's Jewel!?" Blu angrily asked.

The Angelus chuckled in response. _"Hehehehe. Don't worry, she's still in here. And after all you put in her through, she still loves you. But...she knows what must be done."_ the Angelus explained.

"Give her back to me!" Blu demanded.

_"Don't you understand, Blu? She will shine light, across the world, now that you are free, of the Darkness."_ the Angelus said, as it slowly approached Blu.

"I won't fight you." Blu said.

The Angelus touched Blu's face with her right blue and white wing. _"What makes you think I'm even going to give you the chance?"_ the Angelus said, before flying into the air. The Angelus pointed a toe, at Blu. _"You have become too powerful of a Host, caused too much suffering. You will remain a normal life, and the Darkness, is now where it belong's...trapped."_

With that, the Angelus, used her powers, to blast a light beam, through the air vent, and flew away. Blu fell to his knees, and began to cry, in sadness and anger, "No...No...Jewel...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOO!" Blu screamed, in rage. Hearing his screams, the Bird-sized door open, that was designed for Blu and Jewel to walk through, Andre, Nico, and Pedro, flew inside.

Andre, (who saw the entire thing with Nico and Pedro) was the first to speak. "Blu, did i just see, what i thought i just saw?" Andre asked, making sure he wasn't having a illusion.

"The Angelus, it took her." Blu cried, falling onto his side. Andre walked over and knelled down to Blu, and put on wing over him.

_She _  
_May be the face I can't forget _  
_A trace of pleasure or regret _  
_May be my treasure or the price I have to pay _  
_She may be the song that summer sings _  
_May be the chill that autumn brings _  
_May be a hundred tearful things _  
_Within the measure of the day._

_She _  
_May be the beauty or the beast _  
_May be the famine or the feast _  
_May turn each day into heaven or a hell _  
_She may be the mirror of my dreams _  
_A smile reflected in a stream _  
_She may not be what she may seem _  
_Inside a shell_

_She who always seems so happy in a crowd _  
_Whose eyes can be so private and so proud _  
_No one's allowed to see them when they cry _  
_She may be the love that can and hope to last _  
_May come to me from shadows of the past _  
_That I remember till the day I die_

_She _  
_May be the reason I survive _  
_The why and where for I'm alive _  
_The one I'll care for through the rough and rainy years _  
_Me I'll take her laughter and her tears _  
_And make them all my souvenirs _  
_For where she goes I got to be _  
_The meaning of my life is_

_She, she, she_

The music had ended. Andre stayed seated where he was, with one wing over Blu, who was crying into Andres chest. "No, why Jewel." Blu sobbed.

"It's ok, Blu, it's ok." Andre said comforting. Pedro looked at Blu and Jewel's hollow. Nico took off his bottle cap, and held to his chest. The four Birds remanded silent, as the sun was close to coming up.

**The Angelus has taken over Jewel, and will now spread her light, across the world.**


	4. Never thought i'd have to do this again

**Rio the Darkness 2**

It had began, the Angelus was now in control of Jewel's soul. Blu leaned up against the tree, his eyes were damped from all the crying. Blu was still upset, but he couldn't cry anymore. "No...Jewel...why?" Blu whispered to himself.

Andre, Nico, and Pedro, remanded in the fake Jungle. Nico and Pedro, leaned up against another tree. As for Andre, he was standing a few feet away, from Blu. "Why, why her?...What did she ever do to anyone?" Blu continued whispering to himself. The Blue Macaw, closed his eyes, thinking into the past.

_"Blu, your crazy! What are you doing?"_

_"Im not gonna let you go! Were chained to each other Birds, remember?"_

_"I love you, Tyler Blu Gunderson."_

_"I love you to, Jewel_

"Im so sorry, Blu." Andre said, comforting.

"What are we gonna do?" Nico wondered. Blu suddenly turned his face, from sad into angry.

Blu suddenly got up on his talons, ignoring the pain from his injuries. "I tell you what were gonna do. Were gonna get Jewel back."

"How are we gonna do that?" Nico asked.

"Yeah, did you see that hot wing!?" Pedro retorted.

"Even the Brotherhood, can't stop her!" Andre added. Blu sighed, and looked down, with his closed.

"Andre." Blu said, to the Yellow Macaw.

"Yeah?" Andre replied.

...

...

...

"I need the Darkness back." Blu said.

"WHAT!" the others yelled, in shock and confused.

"Are you crazy!?" Andre inquired, yelling.

"Listen! I don't have a choice: now show me where you buried the Siphon!" Blu demanded.

"But, Blu-" Andre was about to say, before Blu suddenly gripped his shoulders.

"Andre, take me to the Siphon, please, i'd do anything to get Jewel back." Blu begged, but still angry.

Andre sighed. "Wait here, i'll go and get it." Andre said, getting out of Blu's wings, that were placed on his shoulders. Andre flew behind one of the fake trees. Blu looked confused, but stopped when he could here

"Blu." Nico calling his name. Blu turned around the see the Canary. "Are you sure, you can do this?"

"Nico, i promised Jewel, we'd never be apart again." Blu replied. From behind the tree, Andre returned, holding a very familiar artifact, the Siphon.

"Here it is." Andre said, holding the Siphon to Blu. The Blue Macaw, accepted the Siphon, which was still glowing purple.

"You kept the Siphon here?" Blu said.

"Like i said before, "it's burred in a place, no one would ever find it."" Andre replied, smiling.

Blu sighed, and lifted the Siphon, in the air, in his good wing. "Nico?" Blu said, turning to Nico.

"Yeah?" Nico replied.

"When i said, me and Jewel, will never be apart again?" Blu said. Nico nodded in response. "I indeed to keep that promise." Blu said. With that, Blu stabbed the Siphon, in his belly, grunting in pain. The others covered there eyes, and watched Blu, exploding into a ball of purple.

Andre watched, the dark essence's, traveling into Blu's body. **"I**t, **f**ee**l**s, s**o go**o**o**o**od,** i **wil**l, **kill!"** a very familiar ancient voice yelled, his voice going through Blu's, with it's powers growing back. Blu grunted in screamed in pain, as the Darkness's DNA past into his back. The power had finally stopped, traveling into Blu, who had his powers returned. Nico and Pedro, uncovered there eyes, and immediately hid behind a tree, when they saw Blu.

Blu looked around his back, where he could see, the demon arms, and serpent heads, slivering around his body. Blu had noticed something else, too, the Darkness's appearance was different. When Blu first used it's powers, the Darkness was completely back, with completely glowing yellow eyes. Now: half of the Darkness's, serpent heads and demon arms were orange, with the other half being purple.

**"The host, has returned."** the Darkness said.

"Hey, Blu, i-i see you got your thing back!" Nico called, from the tree he and Pedro were hiding behind. The Darkness began to use it's magic, and created a black mist, around Blu's body, wing, and head, healing his wounds. Blu grunted in pain, adjusting to the powers. Finally all his injuries, where completely healed. Blu, now knowing he didn't need his bandages, removed them and stretched his wings.

"What are you gonna do now?" Andre asked Blu.

"Im going to find the Angelus, and im getting Jewel back!" Blu explained flying up to the air vent, which was slightly dent, when Jewel tried to escape, when they first met.

Blu used the serpent heads, to rip the open by force. **"Yes host."** the Darkness said.

"Blu." Andre called, getting his attention.

Blu didn't answer, instead he turned around. "Good luck." Andre smiled. Blu smiled in return, and took flight through the air vent.

###

The newly Angelus, who now had Jewel as her host, flew through the sky, with her light mist, glowing into the sky. _"This world has began to dark."_ the Angelus said, to herself. She flew into the Jungle, home of the singing-samba Birds, and perched herself on a branch. The sun was now close to shining up, ready for morning.

_"Oh yes, the light will give me power."_

"Not today it will." a voice said. The Angelus looked behind her where she could see Blu, with the Darkness powers, and the serpent heads, making biting noises.

_"Well, well, well, i see you have the Darkness back."_ the Angelus said, smiling, putting on wing on her hip _"You shouldn't have done it!"_

"Listen to me!" Blu quickly responded "You made me do this! Just give me Jewel back!"

The Angelus smiled evilly in response. _"I don't think so."_

Blu started to get really made, and prepared to attack. "Give her back, or i'll kill you and take her myself!"

_"Hahaha!"_ the Angelus laughed _"Your so predictable, host."_

"Please, just give her back. She hasn't done anything to you!" Blu begged.

_"...n"_

**"Kill her!"** the Darkness ordered.

Blu suddenly got angry, shot a demon arm, at the Angelus, hitting her of a tree, and onto the ground. She got back up, and fired a light beam at Blu, knocking him to the ground. Blu grunted, and got back onto his feet.

_"You are nothing."_ the Angelus said.

"You won't beat me!" Blu retorted.

_"Oh, won't i?"_

Blu and the Angelus looked to there left, where Blu could see the sun coming up. Blu gasped realizing he was doomed. The sun shinned up, firing it's light at Blu, causing the Darkness to scream.

**"Run. Get away from the sun!"** the Darkness screamed. Before Blu even had chance to blink, the Angelus once again fired another light beam at him. The blast was so powerful, it knocked Blu over the cliffs, and near the cliffs, that leaded into the sea. The Angelus followed Blu, and gripped his throat, in her talon.

_"You are weak."_ the Angelus said.

"Oh yeah." Blu said, as he suddenly leaned up his head and bit her leg causing her to release her grip. Blu quickly jumped behind her, and gripped his wing around her throat, trying to choke her.

The Angelus chuckled, and gripped Blu's wing _"Your tough. I like a tough guy."_ she blasted herself into a light exploding causing Blu to let her go, and crash into a tree, and fell down, back first. Before Blu could get back up, she jumped down on top of him, and placed her right talon on his throat, with the other talon on his right wing.

Blu gripped her claw, with his free wing (left wing) and tried to pull her foot off his neck.

_"You tried, Blu. And like ever Darkness host before-"_ she paused and clawed Blu's wing, making him flightless _"-You failed." _With that, the Angelus through Blu over the cliffs, in the air, into the ocean. The Angelus laughed, as she took flight into the sky _"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

**The Angelus is more power fuller than she looks, stay tuned for chapter 4. And happy new year to those who are reading.**


	5. Is this Hell?

**Rio the Darkness 2**

Blu slowly opened his chocolate brown orbs, expecting to be dead, or waiting to be reviewed by the Darkness. "Blu? You ok?" a voice called out. Blu regained his full vision and noticed he was lying on a Bird-sized bed.

"Blu, wakey, wakey." the voice said again. Blu got up out of the bed, and noticed he was in a small room, like the size of a prison cell. Blu got up and looked at the door to his room, where Rafael. Rafael? Was standing, wearing a Bird-sized lab coat.

"Rafael?" Blu said, walking over to the Toucan.

"It's good to see your up, Nurse Jewel wants to see you." Rafael said, smiling. Nurse Jewel?

"Rafael, where are we? What is this place?" Blu asked.

Rafael smiled in response. "In the Asylum, of course."

"Asylum?" Blu said, confused.

"Ok, your illness might be giving you amnesia." Rafael said. "Now come on, lets go."

Blu followed Rafael down the hallway, as they both slowly walked around the place. Blu looked to his front, and saw Blue Macaws standing around the area, they must be guards. There were other Birds who Blu assumed must be other Patients here. Nico and Pedro, also wearing Bird-sized lab coats, flew down to Blu.

"Doctor Nikolai, Doctor Peter." Rafael greeted, smiling.

_"Nikolai? Peter?"_ Blu thought.

"Hey, Doctor Rafael." Nikolai also greeted.

"Wait." Blu quickly butted in "I thought your names were, Nico and Pedro."

The Samba Doctors stared at each other, before going back to Blu. "Well, i suppose that's what are names are short for." Nikolai answered (Sort of).

"Now, can we take Blu to see Jewel, please?" Pedro said.

"Yeah, come on, Blu." Rafael said, motioning for Blu to follow him. Blu followed Rafael, again, with Nico and Pedro. After a few seconds of walking, they had made it to what Blu assumed was Jewel's office.

"Go on in, Blu, i'll be waiting outside." Rafael said, gesturing a wing. Blu walked over to the office and opened the door with his talon. Blu closed the door, and immiedtly went wide eyed. Jewel, who wasn't wearing a lad coat, was sitting on a chair, behind her desk.

"Hi, Blu." Jewel smiled.

"Jewel?" Blu said, rubbing his eyes.

"Take a seat." Jewel offered, with one wing out.

"Actually i'd rather stand." Blu said, denying her offer.

Jewel looked a little confused. "Ok, stand if you like." she began to look through some files on her desk. Blu was completely puzzled, what had happened? Jewel wasn't controlled by the Angelus, all his friends were Doctors, and the Darkness was gone, like it never existed.

"Blu, im so glad you're back on your med cycle. It's a very positive sign." Jewel said, smiling. "Doctor Vadin's been asking me about your progress. He's very concerned for you, we all are."

Blu, seeing Jewel was alive and well, wanted to get her and himself out of this...Place. "Jewel, i don't know what this place is, but im gonna get us out of here..."

"Why would i wanna get out of here?" Jewel quickly responded "I work here. Im here to help you."

Blu grunted and covered up his face, in his wings. "Oh, no, not you to, not you to. What is happening?!"

Jewel quickly got up out of her chair, with her light blue wings out "Calm down, Blu. It's going to be alright." Jewel said, sitting back down. "Now, last time we talked you were telling me about the delusions you were having, you were fighting the Brotherhood, with the Darkness-"

"That wasn't a delusion." Blu quickly interrupted, pointing a wing tip "It happened, i know it did."

"I know it feel's real, Blu, but it's-" Jewel was cut off again, by Blu.

"Jewel, you gotta listen to me. I think this might be Hell and were trapped here. Im gonna get us out." Blu said.

"I can see why is seems like Hell to you sometimes" Jewel said comforting "But it's just a Hospital. I want you to trust me: everyone here is trying to help you."

Blu shook his head, looking down at his feet "I don't know what is happening. You changed, i saw the Angelus take you." Blu said, pointing a wingtip.

Jewel looked at him and placed both her wings, one over the other, on the desk "Blu, none of this is real."

"Jewel, i don't know what's going on here." Blu suddenly jumped out over the desk and grabbed Jewel's wing "But were getting out of here right now!"

"Blu-let me go!" Jewel screamed "Help!"

Rafael quickly come into the room, hearing Jewel's plea, where he saw Blu trying to force Jewel to come with him. He didn't think and quickly ran behind Blu, and put his wing around Blu's neck and pulled him back, causing him to let go of Jewel.

"Easy, easy, come on, Blu, let's go." Rafael said, pulling him back, so Jewel wouldn't get hurt "CODE WHITE! Nikolai, Peter, get in here please."

Blu gripped Rafael's wing, in both his wings, trying to pull enough room for him to escape. Unfortunately, Rafael was suprisely stronger "Let go of me!" Blu demanded.

Rafael kept his wing around Blu's neck and holded him still. Nikolai and Peter into the room, and flew over to a table and grabbed what looked like a Bird-sized straitjacket.

Blu knew what a straitjacket was, by the TV he watched at Linda's. A straitjacket is garment shaped like a jacket with overlong sleeves and is typically used to restrain a person who may otherwise cause harm to himself or others. Once the Bird Doctor's had got Blu's wings inserted into the straitjacket's sleeves, they crossed his wings across his chest.

"Stop, let me go!" Blu grunted, trying to escape, to no avail.

The Doctors grabbed the end of the sleeves and tied them back of the wearer, ensuring that his wings are kept close to his chest with as little movement for Blu as possible.

"Ok, he's secured." Rafael said, releasing his wing from around Blu's neck.

"Let me out of this!" Blu grunted and tried to free himself, which was impossible "Please!"

Rafael shook his head "Im sorry, Blu. Until you've calmed down, your gonna have to keep that on for a while. Take him out, please?"

Nikolai and Peter nodded and flew behind Blu, and gently pushed him out of the room. Blu obeyed and walked out of Jewel's office, also looking back at Jewel, who was slightly crying, with Rafael who had in wing over her. After they were out of the room, Nikolai and Peter flew in front of the secured-Blue Macaw.

Blu shrugged them away, and turned around. Peter flew over and got a needle from the draw, and prepared to give him a shot. Blu saw the needle and quickly tried to move-Nikolai stopped him.

"Easy, easy, Blu. It's ok, nobody's gonna hurt you, it's just a sedative." Nikolai said, trying to calm him down.

"It'll calm you down." Peter said.

Blu sighed in defeat, he knew that would inject him one way or another "Fine, go ahead."

Nikolai inserted the needle into Blu's leg, and passed the drug into his DNA. Nikolai and Peter flew in front of Blu.

"Ok, Blu, why don't you go and pla-I mean, socialise, with the other patients?" Nikolai suggested.

Blu dropped his face, into not-amused expression "Yeah, sure, whatever you say, 'Doc'." Blu said, walking away from the Samba Doctors.

"Try to behave, Blu, and i won't tell Doctor Vadin about this!" Nikolai called.

Blu walked around studying his surroundings, trying to figure out what happened exactly. Blu looked at the other patients.

There was Nigel, who was by the looks of it, talking to the wall. Johnny, who was playing what looked like chest, with another Yellow and Blue Macaw Gangster. And also Andre, who was wiggling his wingtips around.

"What is this place?" Blu said, walking over to Andre. Blu sat down on a chair, opposite Andre, who looked like he didn't know Blu was there. "Andre?"

Andre looked up seeing Blu "Bluey, aw they put you in a straitjacket?" Andre replied "Yeah they put me in those plenty of times."

"Andre, listen what is this place? And what happened to the Darkness and Angelus?" Blu asked, hoping to get some answers.

"What are those?" Andre asked.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me." Blu said, getting up from the chair, and walking away. "First: Im in a crazy place. Second: All my friends are Doctor's and patients. And now: People are telling me the Darkness isn't really, and now im in this stupid jacket!"

A glowing white light suddenly shinned right in front of Blu. Blu tried to cover up his eyes (Which failed since his wings are secured) and turned his head away.

###

The sun slowly rose up in the Jungle of Rio De Janeiro. Somewhere deep in the Jungle, Blu, who had been killed by the Angelus, slowly woke up where he noticed he was no longer in the Asylum, and was covered in mud.

Blu leaned up and rubbed his head, "Ow, what happened?" Blu looked at his chest, and noticed he was free of the straitjacket. "Im free?" Blu looked at his left wing and noticed it was healed. Blu leaned up, onto his dark grey talons and studied his surroundings seeing he was back in the Jungle. "Im home. What was that place?"

**"You let her escape!"** the Darkness grunted.

"Shut up!" Blu yelled in whisper and began to take flight into the sky. "I gonna find the Angelus, maybe Andre can help." The Blue Macaw soared thought the sky, through the Jungle, hoping to get his wife back soon, before it's to late.

**Well that was strange, chapter 6 coming soon.**


	6. The hunt for the Angelus

**Rio the Darkness 2**

**Blu100-Jewel100: Yes it was strange.**

**bobi4500: I know it got you confused, you'll understand later.**

**RIO2lover100: Maybe Blu will, maybe he won't.**

After a while of flying Blu finally made it back to the Aviary, home of the sick Birds and currently his home which he shared with Jewel...Jewel, that voice would echo through his mind every time he thought of the Angelus. Blu flew through, into the Fake Jungle room, hopefully to see Andre again.

**"Why are we here?"** the Darkness asked.

Blu just ignored him. Before he looked for Andre, he sighed and flew into the hollow he shared with Jewel. Blu walked over to the nest, only to see a couple of light and dark blue feathers. Blu picked one of Jewel's feathers up, and closed his eyes, shredding a tear. Blu set the feather down and jumped out of the hollow and landed down on the ground.

"Andre? Andreeeeeeeee?" Blu called out.

"Blu? IS that you?" Andre's voice called back.

"Yeah! It's me!" Blu said. Andre jumped out of the tree hollow, he was sleeping in, and jumped down to meet Blu.

"Hey, Blu, you find her?" Andre asked, referring to the Angelus, the queen of light that has now control of Jewel.

"Yeah, i find her." Blu said, stretched his wings. "She's tougher than she look's, though."

Andre rubbed back his head feathers "I told you the Angelus is powerful."

"Yeah, i guess." Blu said, before looking around the room, noticing there was no sign of Nico or Pedro. "Where's Nico and Pedro?"

Andre shrugged in response. "I don't know, I haven't seen them for a while. I woke up this morning and they were gone."

"Hmmmmm." Blu said, with a wingtip on his chin. "Maybe they went back to the club, or there tree."

"Maybe." Andre said.

"Andre-I need you're help." Blu said, changing the subject.

"What with?" Andre inquired.

"I need Intel: on how to defeat the Angelus." Blu explained, hoping Andre had a solution.

"A solution, let me think." Andre though, walking up and down on the ground. "Well, her weakness is the dark, and i suppose-No wait for get that."

"Forget what?" Blu asked, but Andre didn't answer. "Andre, tell me."

The Yellow Macaw sighed. "We could use the Siphon, to give the Darkness full power-but it's dangerous!"

"I might not have a choice." Blu said, looking down sadly, moving his head side-to-side. Blu flew up to the air vent and perched himself on the metal ground, make a slight thud. "Im going to find the Angelus, I'll come back."

"Good luck." Andre wished.

Blu smiled in response "Thanks." Blu flew through the air cent that leaded out of the Aviary, into the morning-peaceful sky.

###

Somewhere far from the Rio De Janeiro Jungle and City, the Angelus stood on top of the Christ Redeemer Statue, overlooking the City, with one wing on her hip. _"Hmmmm, now how am i gonna catch this...Host."_ she thought, placing her other wing on her chin.

She turned around, and waved her wing around in circles, using her powers to create something. She closed her light-green eyes, and began to mutter some mysterious-agent voodoo words. _"hijr hfid joly, !"_ she opened a light hole portal, similar to a black hole. Out of the portal, four Birds jumped out of the portal and kneeled down to the Angelus.

The four Birds, weren't ordinary Birds, they were Yellow Macaws, glowing with white mist, like the Angelus, and each one also holding a golden staff, in there wings as weapons. The Angelus lifted her wing up, as a signal of, "You may rise". The Guards stood up and listened to there leader talk.

_"Listen: As my Royal Guards, i order you, to find the Darkness host. A male Blue Macaw named Blu, he's the last of his kind."_ the Angelus instructed. The Guards nodded and were about to take flight, until _"Wait."_ the Angelus called them back. The Guards turned around. "Be-careful, this Darkness Host is stronger than the others."

"Understood, your Majesty." one of the Guards said.

_"Good."_ the Angelus smiled. _"Now, go-And remember: Stay away from the dark."_

the Guards took flight into the sky, holding there weapons in there talons, hunting for Blu and the Darkness, for the orders of there Queen. The Angelus smiled evilly, and crossed her wings, one other the other. _"Now, all I have to do: Is wait."_

###

At the other side of the Rio De Janeiro Jungle, Blu soared though the air, going faster than ever, desperately hunting for the Angelus. But he had no idea the Angelus had sent out her Guards to find him. Though the Guards weren't invincible, they are trained Warriors.

"Now, if I have any chance of catching the Angelus: I'll have to lure her somewhere dark." Blu said to himself, as a plan. Blu continued to soar though the air, when suddenly! He felt his legs get really gripped on tight by something, before he knew it, he fell to the ground.

**"Kill them!"** the Darkness bellowed.

Blu leaned back up, grunting a little in pain, and lifted his head, only to see, four glowing Yellow Macaws, pointing there golden staff's at him. "Who are you?" Blu asked.

"That's him!" one of the, yelled. One of the Guards whacked there staffs on Blu's back, knocking him down.

"Ow!" Blu grunted trying to get back onto his feet. "They must work for the Angelus."

Blu suddenly jumped up from the ground and tried to hit the Guard; unfortunately the Guard flipped him forward and placed his staff on Blu's neck, trying to cut off his oxygen, to put him to sleep.

"Let me go!" Blu demanded, spitting out chocking noises, trying pull the staff from his neck.

"Put him to sleep!" one of the Guards ordered.

"Im trying, give me an wing!" the other Guard shouted. The other three Guards moved in, ready to knock Blu unconscious. Blu squirmed around as much as he could, desperately trying to escape.

Blu looked above him, hoping he could find something useful. _"If i could just, get some shade!"_ Blu thought. The Guards moved in closer on him, (One of them spinning his staff around) preparing to capture him for the Angelus.

Blu looked down by his talon, where he saw a small rock, by his front toes. Blu picked up the rock and manged to lift it under his body whacked the rock off the Guards body. "ARG!"

When he was distracted in pain, Blu took his chance and bit his wing, causing him to let go. Blu quickly took flight into the air; he didn't think and flew into a tree hollow. The Guards followed Blu into the hollow, but when they landed inside, he was nowhere to been seen. The hollow may be dark, but wasn't dark enough to kill the Guards.

"Where did her go?" one of them asked another.

"He was right here!" the other Guard said. However they had no idea Blu was hanging by the hollow ceiling. Blu jumped down landing on his talons, causing a slight thud, also altering the Angelus's Guards.

The Guards pointed there staffs at the Blue Macaw, who was looking down at his feet. "Give it up, Bluey-Boy!" one of them said. "You ain't escaping here alive, and you know it."

"Just surrender, and the Angelus may let you live." the other Guard said.

Blu smiled in response with his eyes closed "You want me..." Blu lifted his head up, his normal chocolate brown eyes, were now a glowing amber yellow color. The two serpent heads and demon arms slivered out of Blu's back. "Come and get me."

The Guards gulped in response, sure they may have been good in the light, now there in Blu's world, and now it's Blu's turn.

"Kill them, Bluuuuuuuu!" the Darkness ordered. The serpent heads roared and slived all the way to the Guards, who desperately tried to kill it with there weapons. Blu tossed one of them across the wall. A serpent head opened a black hole and sucked the other one in. The third Guard attempted to make an escape, but Blu clawed his belly personally with his talon and picked him up and lobbed him across the hollow.

The fourth Guard attempted to charge at Blu and stab him with his staff; unfortully Blu grabbed im with a demon arm and slammed him into the ground. **"Yes host."** the Darkness said, enjoying the killing. The Angelu's Guard's had failed there tasks, Blu defeated them all.

Blu smiled and walked over to one of the Guards, who was still alive, with a claw mark on his stomach, laying on his back, gasping for air. "Please, let me live!" he begged, gasping for air.

Blu put the Darkness back into his body, and kneeled down to the Guard. "You find the Angelus, and you tell her..." Blu stopped and moved his head to the Guard's eardrum and whispered "Tell the Angelus, "Im coming for her". Blu whispered, leaning back up. Blu walked over to the hollow entrance/exit and took flight out of the tree, continuing the search, for the Angelus.

**How am doing? Like i said before, if anyone want's to know what happens next, message me and i'll send you a preview. Thank you.**


	7. Battle of Light and Dark has began

**Rio the Darkness 2**

He did it. Blu had once again mastered the skills of the Darkness, and defeated the Angelus's Warriors, except for one, so he could tell the Angelus that "He is coming. The Angelus, who was resting in a hollow she obtained, also a very large tree, bigger than the rest. She sat in a nest that she "Found" and leaned down on her back, with her wings behind her head.

She was relaxing peacefully until she heard a slight flapping in the distance, that shot though her ear drum. The Angelus leaned up, to see her Guard, who Blu spared, flying into her tree.

The Guard knelled down to her. "Your Majesty, Blu-he was to powerful, we couldn't stop him!"

The Angelus sighed, getting up from the nest and over to the Guard. The Guard cringed, thinking she was gonna kill him. _"This is, unexpected."_ The Angelus placed her wing on his shoulder. _"We'll catch him, don't worry."_ she said, taking her wing from his shoulder. "You may rise."

The Guard got up onto his talons. The Angelus opened another light portal. _"Go, and find more Guards."_ she instructed The Guard nodded and jumped into the portal, that would take him to the World Of Light.

After he was gone, the Angelus folded her wings and rolled her eyeballs back. _"Hmmmm. I have to defeat this Host."_ she said, placing a wingtip on her chin. _"Ugh, I might have to do this myself."_ she said. The light portal re-opened again. At least a squad of Guards. They Guards knelled down to her.

_"Find the Host. When you see him, inform me and I'll take care of the rest." _The Angelus instructed.

"Yes your Majesty." the Guard said.

"We will help you get him." the other Guard reassured.

After the Guard left, the Angelus turned to the side of her hollow, where two grey bags, were moving rapidity around, by the looks of it, someone was inside, trying to escape. The Angelus smiled and kneeled down to the bags _"Let's see if this plan works."_

###

Meanwhile, shortly after beating the Angelus's Guards. Blu landed down, on top of the Christ Redeemer Statue arm, continuing his search for the Angelus. Blu knelled down, and investigated a couple of white feathers that were left behind. Blu studied the feather. "Yep, she was here." Bl u said, standing back up, dropping the feather.

**"This creature of light, must dieeeeeee."** the Darkness said.

As much as he was desperate to get his wife back, Blu was tired and needed to rest; so decided to set himself down on the Statue. Blu sat on the Statue shoulder, leaning against the side of the Statue head. "Phew, it's hot today." Blu said, wiping his forehead. Blu was correct, it was hot, though according to the weather, Rio was expecting some rain, today.

Blu looked at the sky, noticing it must be a least 2:00 PM by now, though he was still on Minnesota time, meaning it would've been 8:00 AM for him. "Ugh, were's hot chocolate when you need it?"

After a couple of minutes, Blu got back up, onto his talons, and took flight off the Statue, begging his hunt again. The Blue Macaw soared through the air, looking around every single corner in the Jungle there is, hoping to find the Angelus soon.

**"Soooooooon."** the Darkness said.

"Soon? Soon what?" Blu asked.

**"The Angelus will dieee."** the Darkness answered.

"No!" Blu yelled in a whisper. "We get Jewel back, then: we take the Angelus."

**"Yesssssssss."** the Darkness agreed.

_"Looking for me?"_ a to-familiar voice said.

Blu turned around, to see the Angelus, standing on a tree branch, with least ten Guards besides her. "You." he whispered to himself.

_"I thought I'd find you here."_ she said, crossing her wings. _"This time, your doomed."_

"Im doomed?" Blu retorted, letting off a snort. "Look at the sky, it's almost dark."

The Angelus and her Guards looked at the sky, noting a rain storm was coming over Rio; you could tell by the clouds, and a thunder sort of gave it away. The Angelus turned back to Blu, and rubbed two of her wingtips together.

_"Yes, you are correct."_ the Angelus said. _"But, do you really have the power: to defeat me?"_ the Angelus asked, before letting off a laugh. She placed both her wings over to of her Guards. _"My Guards are trained Warriors. You were lucky to defeat them the first time. Now:I have more."_

The Angelus retracted her wings to her sides. "Have fun." she smiled evilly before taking flight away. Blu looked confused, before noticing it was starting to rain, with the weather being dark. The Guards jumped down from the branch, and gathered in a circle around Blu.

Blu smiled and summoned the Darkness out. The Guards quickly raised there staffs, in defence. Blu kneeled down, with his eyes close.

"What's he doing?" one of the Guards said. Music began to play in the background, as Blu peaked one eye open looking at the trees, where he could see a couple of Darkling's were crawling down.

_hehe  
__hehe  
__hehe  
__hehe_

The Guards were about to attack. before "NOW!" Blu bellowed.

Before the Guards had a chance to move, three Darkling's jumped on the Guards. "Ah get 'em off!"

_Another mission the powers have called me away_  
_Another time to carry the colors again_

Blu jumped onto his feet and whacked a couple of Guards out the way, with a demon arm.

_My motivation an oath I've sworn to defend_  
_To win the honor of coming back home again_

One of the Guards whacked a Darkling away with his staff. "I like penguins!" Anther Darkling said, jumping onto one the Guard.

_No explanation will matter after we begin_  
_Unlock the dark destroyer that's buried within_  
_My true vocation and now my unfortunate friend_  
_You will discover a war you're unable to win_

Blu picked up two Darkling's with the demon arms, and though them directly at the Guards, knocking them over like bowling pins. One of the Guards fell down, a Darkling jumped on top of him seconds later. "Kung fu!" he shouted.

_I'll have you know_  
_That I've become_  
_Indestructible_  
_Determination that is incorruptible_

Two Darkling's jumped onto one of the Guards, causing him to drop his staff. "Karate chop! Ya!" he screamed, headbutting the Guard.

**"**Are you nuts?" the other Darkling replied.

_From the other side a terror to behold_  
_Annihilation will be unavoidable_  
_Every broken enemy will know_  
_That their opponent had to be invincible_

"Stupid thing!" a Guard shouted, whacking the Darkling of the ground. "I am unfamiliar with the concept." the Darkling said.

One of the Darkness's serpent heads pulled the Guard away.

"Maybe not, I guess." the Darkling said, running over to the other Guards.

_Take a last look around while you're alive_  
_I'm an indestructible_  
_Master of war_

**"Yes, Blu. Kill the Guards, your killing gives me powerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"** the Darkness screamed.

_Another reason another cause for me to fight_  
_Another fuse uncovered now for me to light_  
_My dedication to all that I've sworn to protect_  
_I carry out my orders without a regret_

Blu picked a Guard up, with a serpent head, by his leg. Blu tossed him in the air, into the Jungle tree's. A Darkling chuckled and picked up one of the Guard's staff's and through it at one of them, hitting him off the head.

_My declaration embedded deep under my skin_  
_A permanent reminder of how it began_  
_No hesitation when I am commanded to strike_  
_You need to know that you're in for the fight of your life_

One of the Guards leaped in the air, in an attempt to kill Blu. Unfortunately Blu whacked him away with a demon arm.

_You will be shown_  
_How I've become_  
_Indestructible_  
_Determination that is incorruptible_

There was only five Guards left, and they were in fear, they couldn't stop Blu, no matter how they tried.

_From the other side a terror to behold_  
_Annihilation will be unavoidable_  
_Every broken enemy will know_  
_That their opponent had to be invincible_

**"Kill them, Bluuuuuuuu."** the Darkness said. The Darkling's slowly crawled over to the Guards, ready to attack.

_Take a last look around while your alive_  
_I'm an indestructible_  
_Master of war_

The Darkling's closed in on the Guards, chuckling. "Kill them." Blu ordered. "YA!" the Darkling's agreed, jumping on the Guards, performing all painful moves.

The Guards fell down and got buried under the minions, who were clawing them, multiple times, painfully. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH!"

_I'm_  
_Indestructible_  
_Determination that is incorruptible_  
_From the other side a terror to behold_  
_Annihilation will be unavoidable_  
_Every broken enemy will know_  
_That their opponent had to be invincible_  
_Take a last look around while your alive_  
_I am indestructible_  
_Indestructible_

_Indestructible_  
_Determination that is incorruptible_  
_From the other side a terror to behold_  
_Annihilation will be unavoidable_  
_Every broken enemy will know_  
_That their opponent had to be invincible_  
_Take a last look around while your alive_  
_I'm an indestructible_  
_Master of war_

_he he_  
_he he_  
_he he_

Finally, Blu and his minions killed every last Guard there was. One of the Darkling's crawled over to one of the dead body's. "Sleep, perchance to dream, hehe." the Darkling said.

**"Night is your Master."** the Darkness said. **"The Sun grows ever darker."**

Blu looked at the bodies he had murdered. Blu walked over to one of the bodies. "Your Queen underestimates me." Blu whispered, beofre walking away, into the Jungle. One of the Darkling's, who was still there, smelt one of the dead bodies, and grunted. The Darkling jumped up and crawled away, following his master.

**"You have done well, Blu."** the Darkness congratulated.**  
**

Blu flew into the air, with the Darkness still out, he didn't care about the rain. "Where are you, Angelus?"

_"Over here!"_ she called out, giggling. Blu looked up and moved just in time, before a light beam hit him. She took flight through the sky. Blu followed her, trying to keep up.

**"The light grows dim."** the Darkness said. After a few minutes the Angelus landed down, right at the edge of a cliff, next to some grey bags, that she brought from her hollow. She pulled out something from the bags and flew into the air, with her back facing Blu.

Blu panted and landed down by the cliff. "It's over, give me Jewel back." Blu demanded. "It's dark now, you can't beat me!"

_"Oh can't I?"_ she turned around, revealing what she was holding her talons. Blu gasped, bot believing what he was seeing. The Angelus had Nico and Pedro in her claws, with some glowing light ropes around there body's. _"Do these look familiar?"_

"NICO! PEDRO!" Blu screamed.

"Blu, help!" Nico begged.

"Don't let her kill-arg!" Pedro was cut off when she tightened her grip on his throat.

_"Now, you have to choice Blu, who do you want to die:"_ she turned to both Samba Birds. _"Who will it be? Nico?"_ she turned to Pedro _"Or Pedro?"_ the Angelus smiled evilly. Blu gulped, he had to make a choice: Which one of his friends was he willing to sacrifice.

Blu hesitated, he didn't know which one to pick, they were both his best friends.

**"The flame of life, shall be put into shadow."** the Darkness said.

Blu looked back over at his friends, who were suffocating under the Angelus's grip. He now had to make a choice, Nico or Pedro. Who will it be?

**Now you, the people of fan fiction can vote, who do you want to live and who you want to die: Nico or Pedro? I won't be posting next chapter until i get a couple of votes so be sure to leave some.**


	8. It was him or you

**Rio the Darkness 2**

**Authors note: The votes were in of which Bird the readers wanted to live. ****Well enjoy the story.**

The Angelus began to looses on her grip a little on Nico and Pedro. _"Make a choice, Blu: Tweety or Tubby?"_

Blu gulped once again, and chattered his beak, wiggling his wingtips nervously. _"No, please! Let them go, they haven't done nothing to you!"_

_"Ok, Blu. I'll make this easy for you."_ the Angelus said, she suddenly released her grip on Nico and Pedro, and watched them both fall to the ground. _"Go and get them."_

"NO!" Blu screamed, jumping off the cliff, towards the ground, desperately trying to save his friends. Blu flew down as fast as he could to save them; unfortunately Pedro was to far in front to keep up with; you could hear his screams echoing as he plummeted towards the ground. Blu grabbed Nico just in time, and quickly un-tied him.

"Nico, are you ok?" Blu inquired.

"Pedroooooooo, no!" Nico yelled, with tears coming in his eyes.

"Im so sorry, Nico." Blu said comforting.

"She killed him!" Nico cried.

"Nico, listen to me!" Blu said. "You have to stay strong. Now run, get out of here!"

Nico obeyed and quickly departed away from the cliffs. After the Canary was gone, Blu flew back on top of the cliffs, only to see the Angelus lauging, peerched on top of a tree branch.

"You killed him." Blu accused to the Angelus.

_"Oh well."_ she shrugged. _"He was a burden, you shouldn't of cared."_

Blu suddenly lost his temper and let his anger take over. "Rrrr-ARHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Blu screamed in rage, releasing a swarm of Darkness fly's out of the serpent heads, at the Angelus.

_"Ah, get them off!"_ she shouted, trying to wave them away. She blasted a ball of light to destroy the swarms of fly'. Blu quickly took his chance and leaped at the Angelus.

**"I'll destroy her. I'll put her teeth to the grind stone. I'll tear her mind, I'll boil her eyes!"**

Blu and the Angelus grabbed each other's legs and spun around in the air. "I'll kill you!" Blu shouted, despondently trying to push his claws to her face.

_"Kill me?"_ the Angelus retorted. _"I have fast ever Darkness Host there's every been, and I beaten ever last one of them! They were all simuler to you, and they failed."_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_  
_Let the bodies hit the floor_  
_Let the bodies hit the floor_  
_Let the bodies hit the floooooor _

"Not me!" Blu doubted, managing to pull his legs free. Blu tried to whack the Angelus with a demon arm, unfortunately she was fast and dodged his attack.

_Beaten why for (why for)_  
_Can't take much more_  
_Here we go!_  
_Here we go!_  
_Here we go!_

Blu knocked the Angelus into a tree and gripped her throat in his talon, trying to choke her. The Angelus clawed his belly, causing him to loose concentration and let go.

_One - Nothing wrong with me_  
_Two - Nothing wrong with me_  
_Three - Nothing wrong with me_  
_Four - Nothing wrong with me_

The Angelus fired another light beam at Blu, who tried to use his serpent heads and demon arms to block her light.

_One - Something's got to give_  
_Two - Something's got to give_  
_Three - Something's got to give_  
_Now_

Blu tired to open a black hole to suck her inside, unfortunately she created some sort of light shield around herself, to keep herself from going in. Blu saw she wasn't gonna go in, so closed the black hole up.

_Let the bodies hit the floor_  
_Let the bodies hit the floor_  
_Let the bodies hit the flooooor_  
_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_"Give up! And I might spare you!"_ the Angelus bellowed.

"Never!" Blu refused, as he used a serpent head to throw a rock at the Angelus. The rock his the Angelus, knocking her to the ground, and trapping her legs under the rock.

_Let the bodies hit the floor_  
_Let the bodies hit the flooooor_

Blu walked over to the Angelus, who was trying to use her wings to push the rock. Blu kneeled down to her. "Now it's over."

_"NEVER!"_ the Angelus screamed. She blew herself into a ball of light, pushing the rock and Blu away.

_Let the bodies hit the floor_  
_Let the bodies hit the floor_  
_Let the bodies hit the flooooor_  
_Let the bodies hit the floor_  
_Let the bodies hit the floor_  
_Let the bodies hit the floor_

Blu and the Angelus jumped directly at each other, and gripped in each other's legs again. They both grunted and tried to claw the other. _"You are pathetic, you really think you have a chance?"_ the Angelus asked.

"I may have lived here for only a couple of weeks. But I have learned that, anything is possible!" Blu yelled, swing around the other side, adjusting his grip. The Angelus suddenly used her powers to create light to her legs. The light from her claws were beginning to burn Blu's legs. "AH, oh, let go!"

The Angelus smiled evilly and she clawed his chest so powerful she began to pass light into his blood, burning him from the inside. Blu tried his best to get free, to no avail. The Angelus pulled her face right next to Blu's face and whispered. _"You can't die, Blu. The Darkness won't let you. But, you will suffer."_

With that, she suddenly blasted her full power into Blu's body. The light was so strong, it put Blu into shock and possible killed him.

**Chapter complete, once again, thanks for voting. Pedro is dead, sorry Pedro, blame the people of FanFiction. Nah im just kidding, my story, my fault.**

**Here are the votes for who lives.**

**Blu100-Jewel100-Pedro**

**Kraft58-Nico**

**bobi4500-Pedro**

**Fanficriofan-Pedro**

**Rapper the red macaw-Nico**

**Arlene the scarlet macaw-Nico**

**Leo the Hyacinth****-Nico**

**RIO2lover100-Nico**

**Thank you people for voting.**


	9. Back at the Asylum

**Rio the Darkness 2**

Blu and the Angelus fell down to the ground, with a loud thud, followed by dust coming from the ground. Blu's corpse laid still on the floor, with the Angelus, who was also injured. The Angels power's slowly healed her, as she got back onto her talons.

_"You are to much of a dangerous host."_ the Angelus said, walking over to Blu's dead body, but she knew the Darkness won't let him die. _"This time, I have something planned for you." _The Angelus continued to stare at Blu's dead body. She gripped his leg and dragged him across the dirt. _"Your not gonna cause me anymore problems."_

###

The night suddenly past into sun. The Jungle around Blu had completely disappeared. After dying (again) Blu could slowly here a voice calling out to him. **"You have done well, Blu. I was always on your side."** the Darkness congratulated. **"This was just a test. You should have never been here."****  
**

"Blu, come on, wake up big guy." a voice said. Blu slowly opened his brown eyes, and noticed he was lying in a bed. Blu leaned up, and studied his surroundings, noticing he was-once again back in the Asylum. It didn't take him long to notice he was still in the straitjacket Rafael had secured on him.

"Blu, you alright?" he said again. Blu followed the voice, which lead to the entrance/exit to his room, where Rafael was standing. "Look's like you had a bad dream." Rafael said.

The Blue Macaw got onto his feet and walked over to Rafael. When he got to the door, Rafael placed one wing over him. "How's my favorite patient doing, this morning?" Rafael inquired.

Blu still wasn't sure what this place was exactly, but decided to play along for now. "Im doing ok." Blu replied.

"Good, you'll be well again before ya know it." Rafael said, smiling.

The Doctor Toucan was about to leave when Blu lifted one of his talons, and gripped Rafael's leg. "Rafael, wait." Blu said, before Rafael could mistakenly think he was trying to escape again. "Can I see Jewel?"

"You wanna see, Nurse Jewel?" Rafael said, making sure he heard correctly.

Blu nodded in response. "Please, I promise I won't be aggressive this time."

Rafael looked unsure, but decided to give Blu another chance. "Ok, you can see her." Rafael granted, walking away "Follow me."

"Sure, 'Doc'." Blu smiled, following Rafael down the hallway. Blu and Rafael walked over to the office hallway. Before they got to Jewel's office, Blu saw Nico, standing on a table, looking into a room with a window. Blu walked over to Nico, and lowered his head down.

"Hey, Blu." Nikolai said, looking at the Blue Macaw.

"Nico...I-Im so sorry, about Pedro." Blu apologized, giving his condolences.

"Pedro? Oh you mean Doctor Peter. No his fine." Nikolai replied, pointing a wing. "See his right over there."

Blu followed the Canary's wing, where he could see Pedro, talking to-what looked like, a crazy Patient, who was sitting in a wheel chair, looking around the area.

"I still don't get this place." Blu said.

"Blu, are you coming?" Rafael asked.

"Yeah, Im coming."

After a couple of minutes of walking, Rafael and Blu made it to Jewel's office. "Here ya go, Blu." Rafael said, walking away to attend other Patients. The second he left, Blu lifted his talon and knocked on the office door.

"Come in." Jewel spoke at the other end of the door.

Blu walked in Jewel's office, and closed the door behind him. "Hi."

"Oh, hi" Jewel replied, seeing it was Blu, and was cautions after what he did last time "Take a seat."

Blu sat down on a chair, which was nice and comfy to Blu's delight. Jewel sat on her chair behind her desk. "Mmmm, cozy." Blu said, getting comfortable on the chair.

"So, Blu, what brings you here?" Jewel inquired.

"Weeeell, first: Im sorry for trying to grab you, before." Blu apologized "I guess my 'illness', just took over."

"That's ok." Jewel smiled, accepting Blu's apology, which left Blu a little surprised, not expecting her to accept it that quick. Blu now had the opportunity, to find out what this place was exactly.

"Jewel, can i ask you a couple of questions?" Blu asked.

"Sure." Jewel replied kindly, leaning back against the chair "What do you wanna know?"

"Well, first: what is this place?" Blu inquired.

Jewel looked a little confused, but still decided to answer "It's an Asylum, built for people who have...serious problems."

Blu nodded in agreement "Ok, why am i here?"

"Don't you remember?" Jewel asked. Blu shook his head. "Your parents checked you in about." Jewel trailed off flicking through some pages on the board "six Month's ago."

"My parents?" Blu said surprised and confused.

"Yes, don't you remember, you have a Mother named Lara and a Father named Daniel." Jewel explained. "They checked you in here, they said you were suffering from delusions.

_"My parents are alive, here?"_ Blu thought. Blu snapped out of his thoughts when he could here Jewel calling his name.

"Blu, is there anything else you wanna know?" Jewel asked.

"Sure, as long as I'm not wasting you time?" Blu said.

"Not at all." Jewel replied sweetly "So, what else is on your mind?"

Blu thought about more questions he could ask, as he crossed on leg over the other. "Do...Do i have, a-a girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?" Jewel said.

"Yeah, do i?"

"Of course you do." Jewel giggled.

"Who?" Blu asked.

"Me, silly. Don't you remember, we used to date before you were checked in here." Jewel reminded, smiling.

Blu was once again surprised, and also decided to play along. "Oh yeah, i guess my, 'delusions' were just messing me up again."

"I see." Jewel said, scrolling through what looked like Blu's medical file "According to Doctor Vadin, you still have a hard time separating fiction from reality."

"What does that mean?" Blu asked.

"It means: you get a lot of bad dreams when your serotonin's all messed up. It makes you think you're remembering things that never happened." Jewel explained.

"Oh, right. I guess i better be off now." Blu said, getting up from the chair and towards the office door.

"Wait, Blu." Jewel said, slightly quickly running over to him.

"Yeah?" Blu replied.

Jewel set one wing over him, and turned him away from the door. "You know, if you play your cards right. We could see much more of each other."

"You still wanna see me?" Blu said, slightly wide eyed.

Jewel didn't answer. Instead she gently pulled Blu closer to him and locked her beak into Blu's, giving him a big passionate kiss. Jewel released her beak from Blu, who had his eye's closed. "Does' that answer your question?" Jewel asked, smiling, even thought it was obvious Blu was gonna say "Yes."

"Yeah, it did." Blu said, enjoying the sweetness of Jewel's kiss.

Jewel kept one wing over Blu and escorted him to her office entrance/exit. "OK, Blu, you can go now."

"Another kiss before i go?" Blu requested, smiling.

"Fine." Jewel said, giving him a quick kiss. "Now you out. And try not to tell the other Patient's, that were dating. It would make them...You know."

"Don't worry, Jewel." Blu said, crossing his talon over his beak, as a symbol of 'mouth shut. "Beak zipped."

"Good." Jewel said, opening the door for him. Blu walked out of her office and over to the other Patients. Blu sat down on a chair and began to think things over. _"So, in this place: My kind are here, the Darkness doesn't excites, my parents are alive, and all my enemies,well there not normal, but at least there harmless." _Blu said in his thoughts._ "Maybe this place isn't so bad, after all."_

Blu got up from the chair and began to walk over to the other Patients. "Wait, if Jewel is here, maybe...I gotta get out of this jacket." Blu thought, trying to pull his wings free. Blu needed something else for this solution An idea popped into Blu's head. Blu thought of the one person who is tougher than any Bird he even met. Nigel

"Nigel, that's it!" Blu whispered to himself. Luckily, Nigel was in the same area, sitting in a wheelchair, twiddling his wingtips together. Blu walked over to Nigel, and used his talon to pull up a chair for him to sit.

"It's you!" Nigel said, speaking in a German accent, for some unknown reason.

Blu sat down on the chair. "Nigel! If anyone here can help me, it's you. I need some kind of weapon."_  
_

Nigel got up from his wheelchair, and over to Blu. "Yes, yes...I have Panzer divisions, Messerschmitts, battleships."

"Oh, man." Blu said, placing his talon on his face. "No, Nigel, I need something, right here, right now, something sharp. Like a knife or scissors, anything sharp."

"Hmmmm, we must start planning at once." Nigel said, placing a wingtip on his face. Nigel clipped his wingtips. "Get into the Janitors closet, you will find vat you need in there."

"Hmmm, well thanks." Blu thanked, getting up from his seat and walking away. Blu looked around the Aslyum, which was pretty big, but eventully he found a door that said 'Janitor' which gave away it was what he was looking for.

Blu looked around, making sure no one was around and gripped the door knob in his talon, and tried to open the door, unfortunately is was locked. "Ugh...Come on!" Blu grunted. Out of nowhere, Blu saw a small talon, gently grip his leg. Blu looked to his side, where he saw a Blaze-Winged Parakeet.

"You don't wanna do that, Monkey." He said.

"Wait, don't I know you?" Blu asked. The Parakeet picked up some keys from his leg, and unlocked the door.

"Come on, we ain't go much time!" he said, opening the door. "Come in."

Blu looked un-sure, but decided to trust him and walked in the closet.

"Close the door." the Parakeet instructed. Blu closed the closet door and sat down on a chair, that was put in the closet. The Parakeet did the same. "Now don't be afraid, Blu."

"Im not afriad, Im annoyed." Blu said.

"About time, eh?" the Parakeet said. "Close your eyes, for a sec."

Blu sighed, but obeyed and closed his brown eyes. "Ok there closed."

"One sec'" the Parakeet said. "Now, open them"

Blu opened his eyes, and suddenly gasped. He would have smacked himself if it weren't for that straitjacket. The Parakeet had transormed, into the Darkling. The same Darkling who was always with Blu, but died by the Siphon.

"'Ello, Monkey." the Darkling said.

"You, I thought you-"

"Died? No mate, Im stuck here, in this Asylum." the Darkling explanied. Before Blu could say anything else, and huge white light, came into the room. The real World, was once again taking him back.

**"I fixed you're broken head ball. You've past my test."** the Darkness said. The light grew even stronger, Blu was coming back into the real World again, were everything is normal. **"You should not be here. Hell has no form it bends to my whim. This is my dream, for you."**

###

The light had flashed once again, sending Blu back into reality. Blu slowly opened his dark chocolate eyes, where he could see he was in someone's tree hollow. The first thing he saw was a slight glowing shadow on the hollow walls.

_"Your awake, i see."_ Blu leaned up, only to see the Angelus standing a couple of feet away from him. Blu was about to get up and attack, but he couldn't, something was holding him down. Blu looked at his body and noticed there was some glowing-yellow light ropes around his body and ankles, stopping him from escaping and not giving him to ability to summon the Darkness for help.

Blu grunted and lifted his tied-together talons and gripped the rope around his body, trying to pull himself free, to no avail _"Erg, I gotta get. Free."_ Blu thought, still trying to escape his bides.

_"There's no point trying escape. Those ropes were designed to secure people, especially people who have the Darkness. Like you."_ the Angelus said, standing in front of him. She knelled down to him, and lifted chin up with her light-glowy wing. _"What's the matter, don't like being tied up?"_

Blu spat at her face. The Angelus wiped it off her face _"Clever."_ she curled her wing like a fist and punched Blu across the face. Blu coughed in response she lifted his chin back up again. _"You know, I like you, I would normally kill a Darkness host, but you're gonna help me."_

"Help you?" Blu retorted.

_"Yes."_ the Angelus replied, smiling. She walked backwards, and used her powers to create-what looked like a small light-ball shield around Blu. _"Just in case you try to run."_

She walked over to the hollow entrance/exit. Blu examined the shield, it looked like a ray shield he saw out of a movie called 'Star Wars'. Blu grunted and tried to free himself once again, though even if he got free, the shield would stop he from going anywhere, and prevent the Darkness from coming out.

"Wait! Get back here and un-tie me!" Blu demanded, pulling his wings out, as much as he good.

_"I'd rather not, I like you there."_ the Angelus replied, before leaping out of the hollow, leaving Blu alone, trapped, with the light holding him.

Blu fell down on his back and squirmed around as much as he could, trying to manly free himself, to know avail. _"Urg, she's got me secured good!" _Blu pulled as much as he could, desperate to get free, but the light ropes were to strong. He was also a little sad. Before the Angelus left, Blu notcied her feathers were now completely white, meaning Blu fears the Angelus now has complete control of Jewel.

After a couple of minutes, Blu gave up, he couldn't get free, no matter how hard he pulled. The Angelus returned, and landed down in the hollow. She used her powers to make the light shield, disappear. She kneeled down to Blu, and used her wing to sit him up. She placed her wing on Blu's head, and gave him a stroke on the head.

_"Im back."_ she said, smiling.

"Back to kill me?" Blu said.

The Angelus chuckled in response. _"No, now why would I wanna kill you?...Yet."_

"What are you talking about?" Blu asked, with a confused face.

_"I have a proposition for you."_ the Angelus offered, placing her wing on the side of Blu's face.

"Which would be?" Blu asked, with her eyes half closed.

_"Come with me."_ the Angelus said. She lifted Blu up onto his feet and placed her wings over his back and under his body so he wouldn't fall over (Since his talons are tied-together).

**"I will kill the Angelus!" **the Darkness grunted.

"Where you taking me?" Blu asked, squirming around a little, trying to escape her grip. She used her powers to open another light portal open. _"To my World."_ she took a step back and ran into the portal, that would take her and Blu, to the World of Light.

**Well, now you people know what the Asylum is and why Blu is there. Stay tuned, for "the Angelus's proposition."**


	10. The Angelus's proposition

**Rio the Darkness 2**

The Angelus had jumped into the light hole, with her captured Blue Macaw Darkness Host; that was a path to her World. Blu however had passed out, possible because of shook. Blu was in a darkness dream, until he heard. _"Hey, wake up."_

Blu slowly opened his eyes, only to see the light demon that had taken his wife for her own purpose _"Finally, your awake."_ the Angelus said. Blu blinked his eyes, regaining his vision. The first thing he noticed, he was still tied up, with the special light ropes, to keep him secured. Blu studied his surroundings, he was in some-sort of Castle. A Castle?

_"Had a nice sleep?"_ the Angelus asked, placing her talon on Blu's shoulder and turning him onto his back. Blu grunted and tried to sit up. The Guards immediately pointed there staffs at him, by the sharp end, thinking he was gonna try and attack.

"Hey, I was just leaning up." Blu quickly explained. The Angelus placed a wing on one of the Guards staffs, as a symbol of "Stand down." the Guards took a step back and placed there staffs on the ground, with one wing on them.

The Angelus kneeled down to Blu. _"Welcome, to the World of Light!"_ she introduced, with her wings in the air. Blu looked around, noticing everywhere was pinch light, there was no darkness anywhere.

The Guards picked Blu up, by his feet and body. _"Take him to a cell."_ the Angelus ordered. The Guards nodded in response and walked out of the throne room. After they were gone, the Angelus walked over to her throne chair and sat down. She placed her wings together and crossed one leg over the other.

The Guards carried Blu all the way, to what Blu assumed, was the Angelus's prison. All the cell bars were a shining-glowing colour, which were personally made by the Angelus to hold prisoners, Just like Blu. One of the Guards used his toes to open the cell door. The cells can only be opened by the Angelus or her Guards.

"No-please don't put me in there!" Blu begged to know avail. The Guards brought him into the cell and dropped him on the floor, causing slight pain for Blu. Blu leaned up and examined the cell: it was quite small, it had a bed, a bucked of water on the ground. "I gotta get out of here!" Blu said, before trying to pull himself free of his binds.

As Blu continued to struggle, trying to manly free himself "Psst, hey you?" a voice whispered from somewhere. Blu followed the voice which leaded to another prison cell. Blu couldn't quite see the figure, he was lying in the far corner.

"Hey, who are you?" Blu asked, managing to use his tied-together feet to pull himself closer to the cell bars. The figure walked over from his corner to the his cell bars. Blu examined him, and was slightly surprised. He was a Blue Macaw to. The Blue Macaw also had glowing-light cuffs, attached to his wings. The Blue Macaw gripped the bars, with his cuffed-together wings.

"Who are you?" Blu asked a second time.

"Im Adao. Who are you?" the Blue Macaw known as Adao replied.

"Gunderson. Blu Gunderson." Blu introduced.

"The same Gunderson, who's trying to defeat the Angelus now, and the current Host of the Darkness?" Adao inquried.

Blu chuckled a little. "Yeah, that's me." Blu looked at the other cells he could see, and noticed he and Adao weren't the only Blue Macaws. Every cell contained a Blue Macaw inside. Blu looked back at Adao. "Hey, what is this place? And why are Blue Macaws here?"

"We were all Host's of the Darkness." Adao answered.

"All of you?" Blu said, surprised.

"Yep." Adao said. "The Angelus, defeated us all. Each time one of us tried, another would fall."

"What happened, exactly?" Blu asked.

"The Angelus captured us all, and brought us here. She tortured us, broke us! And took the Darkness from us." Adao explained. "And now, she's gonna do the same to you."

**"They come the blackest of existence. Can you feel them, Blu?"** the Darkness asked.

"I know." Blu said, with his head hanged low. "The Angelus...She has my wife."

"Her next Host is your wife?" Adao said.

"Yeah. Jewel, she's the last female of our kind." Blu explained. The two Blue Macaws stayed silent in there cells, looking down sad and worried. Blu looked up, when he could see two Guards unlocking his cell. The Guards picked up Blu again, and prepared to take him somewhere. "Where are you taking me?" Blu asked.

"The Angelus has requested you." one of the Guard's answered.

Blu gulped in response. Was it his time now? Was the Angelus gonna torture him and get rid of the Darkness by force, like she did to the others. The Guards took Blu, into the Angelus's throne room, where the Angelus sat on her throne, with her wings pressed together. _"Place him there."_ the Angelus said, pointing a wingtip, at a wooden chair, that was in the center of the room.

The Guards carried Blu the the center of the throne room, and sat him down on the chair. The Angelus got up from her throne chair and walked over to Blu. The Angelus stopped a couple of feet away from Blu.

_"Leave us."_ the Angelus instructed to her Guards. The Guards didn't ask why, and obeyed, and walked out of the throne room. After the Guards were gone, the Angelus kneeled down to Blu, and placed her wing under his chin. _"Miss me?"_

"Yeah, very." Blu replied, sarcastically and flatly.

_"I thought you would."_ the Angelus said, even though he knew he was being sarcastic. She let go of his chin and began to walk in circles around Blu.

**"Erg, this World I do not like."** the Darkness grunted in disgust.

_"Now Blu, I'm going to give you three choices."_ the Angelus said, smiling. She stopped walking around Blu, and kneeled down to him, and placed a a wing tip on his forehead.

_"Now number one: You can join me and become the King of Light." _the Angelus offered. Blu immediately went wide-eyed. Join her? And become the King of Light and her husband. Blu gulped, even though Jewel may be in there somewhere, Blu really would not like that idea, hopefully the other choices were better,

_"Number two: You can refuse and rot in a cell for the rest of your life." _the Angelus continued.

"Wait, what-" Blu was about to say.

_"A-A-A."_ she said, placing her wing on top of his beak. _"And Number 3: I can kill you, because in this World you can die, Darkness-or-no Darkness." _ the Angelus finished. She took her wing from his beak. _"You may now speak."_

"If I joined you. What would happen?" Blu inquired.

_"Well: You would have the Darkness drained out of you, and I would give my power into you, giving you powers like mine, and an appearance like mine."_ the Angelus explained.

**"Do not join her, Blu!"** the Darkness commanded.

Blu looked down at his tied up body, he had to admit, he liked the idea, a tiny-little bit. The Angelus lifted her head up with her wing. _"I'll give you some time to think."_ the Angelus said, walking back over to her throne. The Guards returned back into the room, and walked over to Blu.

_"Take him back to his cell, for now."_ the Angelus ordered.

The Guard's nodded and picked up Blu, by his body and legs, and prepared to take him back to his cell. Blu for once, didn't struggle, he knew is he tried to escape, they would just get him there either way. The Guards walked down the prison hallway, where all the Blue Macaw's were watching, with eye contact on Blu.

The Guards took Blu back to his cell; one of them opened the door with his toe. The cell door opened, granting access. The Guards walked inside and prepared to put Blu down. "Put me down easy this time, will ya?" Blu requested.

The Guards didn't answer, however they did set Blu down, gently on his side. The Guards walked out of the cell and locked the bar door, making sure it was locked. The second they left, Blu leaned up and leaned against a wall, trying to feel comfy.

**"She insults my legacy! I'll teach her a lesson!**" the Darkness shouted.

"Hey, Blu?" his new friend, known as Adao said getting his attention.

"Yeah, Adao?" Blu replied, moving closer to the bar cells (Crawling with his feet of course).

"What did the Angelus say?" Adao inquired.

"She said: "She wanted me to become the King of light." Blu answered.

"Wow! She must really want the Darkness out of you." Adao said, surprised.

"Yeah-Listen the Angelus has my wife, and I gotta get her back." Blu explained, whispering, making sure no Guards were around.

"I know. But how can you do that?" Adao asked.

"Well you've been here longer than I have, do they ever let you guys out of the cells?" Blu asked, in return.

Adao placed a wingtip on his chin. "Well: the only time they let us out, is either: for exercise, or to witness an execution."

Blu gulped and began to stutter. "D-Did you say "E-Execution?"

"Yep." Adao nodded, before realizing Blu's change of expression. "Oh relax, they only execute people who tried to escape."

"O-Ok." Blu said, before letting off a yawn.

"You look tired." Adao said, hearing his yawn. Pretty sure every Prisoner nearby heard it. "You should get some sleep."

"Yeah, I should." Blu agreed. He used his feet to pull himself over to a bed, that was over at the other end of the cell. After a few seconds Blu finally made it, to the bed, surprisingly, it was comfy to his delight. Blu didn't bother to pull a blanket over himself, and laid his back down on the bed, and his head down of a pillow.

**"You must break free."** the Darkness said.

"Sleep time" a Guard called. Though this may be the world of light, it did require a little bit of dark, but unfortunately they didn't, which didn't help Blu sleep, because of his light ropes, Blu still couldn't use the Darkness for help.

**"I grow strooooong!"** the Darkness whispered.

_"All these years of walking, I finally fly, and now I have to crawl everywhere."_ Blu thought. Blu sighed, and looked at the cell ceiling. He better get comfy, he might be here a while.

**Blu is trapped in the Angelus's World, with his kind, the Blue Macaws. Stay tuned for chapter 11.**


	11. I never broke and I won't break now!

**Rio the Darkness 2**

The night slowly went pass in the World of the Angelus. Though there nigh time, isn't even dark, only a tiny shade covering the Castle. Blu was sound asleep, laying on his prison bed, tied up in those light ropes still. "Hey, you, wake up!" a grunted voice said.

Blu peaked his eye open, only to see one of the Angelus Guard's standing over him. "What do you want?" Blu asked.

"Get up." the Guard simply replied. The Yellow Macaw picked up Blu, over his shoulder and walked down the prison hallway. Blu looked on the ground, noticing they were walking up some staircase. The Guard finally got to the top of stairs, and stopped at a door. They were indeed, at the Angelus's throne bedroom. The Guard opened the door and walked into the room.

Blu turned his head around, where he could see the Angelus, sitting on her bed, with her back facing Blu. _"Set him down, there."_ the Angelus ordered pointing a wing to a chair. The Guards dropped Blu down on to a chair. The Angelus who was sitting on her bed, got onto her talons. The Angelus walked over to Blu, however it wasn't just those two. The Angelus was holding a small baby chick in her wings. The small chick had glowing light feathers, with grey talons and beak, just like the Angelus.

_"Welcome, Host."_ the Angelus said, moving her eyes up to see Blu.

"Who's is that child?" Blu inquired.

_"Mine of course."_ the Angelus replied, rocking the baby side-to-side. _"My baby, I love you so much."_

"You have a baby?" Blu asked, slightly surprised.

_"Yes."_ the Angelus answered. She set the baby down, on to her bed, and walked over to Blu. Blu was about to say something, when suddenly, the Angelus kicked him back, knocking the chair and Blu down. Blu grunted a little in pain, before the Angelus suddenly got a good grip on his throat. _"So, have you thought about: what I offered?"_

Blu wheezed and desperately gasped for air. "Please, I need air!" Blu manged to cough out.

_"Oh, you wanna breath?"_ the Angelus asked, with an evil smile on her.

"YES!" Blu quickly spat out. "PLEASE!"

The Angelus loosened her grip a little; she kept her grip on him, but didn't do it tight enough to choke him. _"Ok, I spared you...For now."_

Blu coughed in response, trying to get his breath back. The Angelus knelled down to him, and put her wing on his face and turned his head to face her. _"Now, have you made a decision?"_ the Angelus asked.

"No." Blu coughed. "No-I-I won't join you! You killed Pedro!"

_"He was a burden."_ the Angelus retorted.

"He was my friend!" Blu yelled, trying to get up.

_"I see."_ the Angelus sighed, before she suddenly adjusted her grip on his throat again. _"I guess im left no other choice, then."_

The Angelus used her other talon and put it on top of Blu's face. "Wait!" Blu yelled, before she could attack. "You said-"If I refuse your gonna leave me in a cell unharmed!"

_"Oh yes I said that."_ the Angelus said, placing one of her toes on Blu's head. _"But I never said: I wouldn't hurt you, did I?"_ the Angelus let go of Blu's throat and stood back up, but kept her toes on his face. _"Now, i'm gonna have some fun."_

**"Do not give in, Bluuuuu."** the Darkness said.

The Angelus slowly moved her talon from his face and onto his chest, sending fear throughout his body. "C-C-Can't we j-just t-talk about this?" Blu asked, stuttering.

_"No."_ with that, the Angelus made one quick slash cross Blu's chest, causing him to scream in pain. The Angelus punched Blu across the face, knocking him off the chair. The Guards picked Blu back up onto the chair. Blu slightly moaned in pain, with his eyes closed. The claw on his chest, left him feeling the stinging pain shooting throughout his body.

The Angelus placed her wingtip on his face and moved it down to his body. _"First: I'll start we the face, then the body, then your wings. I will destroy you."_ the Angelus moved her beak right next to Blu's ear and whispered. _"I will make you...Ugly."_

Blu gulped and wiggled his wingtips and toes nervously. "W-What are you gonna do to me?"

_"Oh im not even sure."_ the Angelus said. She placed her talon on the scratch mark where she clawed Blu. _"But Im gonna have fun."_

And so it began, the Angelus had began to make Blu suffer. In the prison area, all the Blue Macaw's cold here Blu's screams echoing throughout the entire Castle. Adao looked up, he could here Blu screaming "Please, stooooop!-It hurt's." Adao sighed and knew what Blu must be feeling. He had witnessed the Angelus do this to every Darkness Host there ever was.

The Angelus punched Blu across his face and body rapidly, causing bruises and scratches all around him. She stopped for a few seconds to catch her breath. Blu coughed blood on to the ground. The Angelus lifted his chin up with her wing. _"What's the matter? Can't handle it?"_ the Angelus asked, even though it was obvious he could not handle it one bit.

Blu spat some blood in her face. "Go to Hell!"

The Angelus wiped the blood from her face. _"Clever."_ she walked away from Blu and over to her two Guards, who were guarding the door. The Angelus motioned for one of them to give her one if there staffs. One of the Guards handed her his weapon.

_"Why do you resist? Why?"_ the Angelus asked. _"You can decided: when the pain and suffering stops. You can join me. You can be with Jewel."_

Blu turned his face sideways and coughed up some more blood. "I resist for Jewel. If I did join you: the only thing that would change is me!"

_"True-But you see my child over there?"_ she said, gesturing a wing to her baby. _"That could be your child to."_

Blu didn't answer and continued to cough more. The Angelus walked back and suddenly whacked the staff really hard against Blu's face. "AHHHHHHH, oh you- you little-" Blu grunted, trying to get up and attack her.

_"Aw, did that hurt "_ the Angelus said, with an evil smile on her beak. Blu jumped up and down as much as he could, trying to pull himself free and attack her. The Angelus whacked Blu again with the staff. Blu started to full weak and was beginning to fall unconscious. The Angelus smacked his face to keep him awake.

**"You must resist!"** the Darkness commanded.

"Why should I? I'm done being your puppet!" Blu yelled. "Maybe I should just let her take you!"

**"If she takes me. You'll never see Jewel, againnnnnnnnn!"** the Darkness yelled. Blu knew the Darkness was right. Without it's power's: there wasn't a chance he could beat the Angelus. Blu peaked his eyes open. His chocolate brown eyes were in sting pain; it looked like he had conjunctivitis.

The Angelus walked over to her Guard, who was standing next to her child. "I don't think he's backing down, your Majesty." the Guard whispered.

_"Don't worry, he'll break, they all do."_ the Angelus said, smiling. _"Now, give me your knife."_

The Guard picked up his Army knife, from the table next to him and handed it to his Queen. The Angelus walked back over to Blu, and held the knife to his neck. _"Now, shall we discuss again?"_ the Angelus asked.

"You think you can scare me, with your weapons?" Blu said, before coughing again. "I will never give up the Darkness!"

_"You will."_ the Angelus doubted. _"Hold him."_

The Guard; who was standing behind Blu,, tied his wing tight around Blu's throat to keep him in place. Blu tried to get free from his wing, pulling as hard as he could. The Angelus suddenly used the knife and slash it across Blu's chest.

"OW! AH!, ow." Blu screamed in agony, trying to cope with the pain. The Angelus placed her wing on where she cut Blu and began to push down. "Ow, ah!. Oh the pain!"

_"Had enough, now?"_ the Angelus said, pushing her wing down harder. _"Beg for mercy, and you will be sparred."_

"NO!" Blu quickly responded, refusing what she was trying to do to him.

_"Then you leave me no choice."_ the Angelus said. She slid the knife back to the Guard and began to punch Blu again, trying to force him to give up the Darkness.

###

**Rio De Janeiro**

Meanwhile back in Rio, at Tulio's Aviary; Andre was still in the Fake Jungle room. He was worried, he hadn't seen Blu for 2 whole days now. Suddenly heard flapping in the distance. Andre was about to get up when suddenly "Andre! Andre!" a small yellow Canary zoomed into the tree hollow and knocked the Yellow Macaw down.

"Niceo, get off!" Andre yelled.

"Sorry!" Nico alpogized, jumping off Andre.

"What happened to you?" Andre asked.

"It's the Angelus-She fought Blu-And...And she killed Pedrooooo!" Nico explained, beginning to cry his eyes out.

"Pedro's dead?" Andre said, making sure he head correct.

"Yeah!" Nico cried.

Andre set one wing over Nico and patted his back. "There, there, it'll be okay."

###

**The World of Light**

Back in the Angelus's throne bedroom, Blu was really weak. The Angelus had done so much injuries to him. Blu had scratches on his stomach parts that weren't covered up in ropes. His left eye was completely swollen; as for his other eyes, it was merely bruised. Blu was to weak to even talk, he laid still on the floor, coughing up blood.

The Angelus knelled down to him. _"Had enough, now? I can go on forever."_ the Angelus didn't get Blu to respond. _"Helloooooo? Blu?"_ she said, slightly shaking him. Blu had fell unconscious, he could not take anymore pain. The Angelus felt his pulse, realizing he was still alive. The Angelus smiled, and wiped the blood from her wing.

_"Guards, take him back to his cell."_ the Angelus ordered, to her Guards who had been watching the entire time. The Guards nodded and each placed a wing on Blu's tied up feet and dragged him away, leaving a blood trail on the ground. _"Pick him up! You're leaving blood trails on my floor."_ the Angelus said. The Guards dropped his feet and picked him up and walked out of the room.

_"Morons."_ the Angelus said, as she walked over to her bed, where her child was sleeping peacefully. The Angelus picked up her sleeping baby and began to to stroke his head, with her light white wing. _"My baby. Soon we will destroy the Darkness once and for all. Soon this will all be over."_

The Guards picked up Blu and prepared to take him back to his cell. Blu was really weak, he muttered slight in-pain noises, with blood dripping out of his nose. The Guards opened Blu's cell and dropped him in there and left. Blu slowly began to wake up, he couldn't move, and couldn't open his swollen up eye. Adao got up from the floor and walked over to his cell bars.

Adao gasped, seeing all of Blu's injuries. "Blu, are you ok?"

Blu remained silent and didn't answer, he had slipped completely unconscious. What can Blu do now? He can't fight back because of the light and the ropes. He can't take any more of this suffering. Blu also can't give up the Darkness. Adao sighed, he realized he wasn't gonna get a response from Blu for the rest of the night. Adao walked away from the cell bars and laid down on his bed, and fell asleep.

**How much more of this can Blu take? Get ready for chapter 12.**


	12. Execution

**Rio the Darkness 2**

"Pain and suffering. She tortured me, she tried to break me, make me give up the Darkness. Tried to make me her King. So, I met my kind, Blue Macaws, they were all Darkness Hosts. The Angelus broke every last one of them. She made them give up the Darkness; then the Darkness past one-to the other-to the other-and then...To me."

"The Angelus thinks she can break me? Well she's wrong! She has no idea who she's messing with. The Anglues REALLY thinks she can mess with me?!...I am the shadows that live thoughout the night. I am the Dark and nothing shall stand in MY WAY, FROM GETTING YOU BACK!"

"The Angelus could've had anyone else but her, ANYONE BUT YOU, JEWEL!...I love her so much. I'll do anything to get her back."

...

...

...

"My name is Blu, and this is the story, I was forced to live.

###

The sun slowly raised, awaking the light, on to the World of Light. Blu had not moved from his position, where they Guards dropped him. The sun shinned through the small window in the cell, reflecting onto Blu. The Blue Macaw, slowly began to open his good eye, before coughing and remembering the unbearably pain, the Angelus had put him through.

Blu grunted and immediately felt the pain shoot around his body. "Ow, the pain. It hurts." Blu moaned, in a whisper. Blu tried to open up his swollen up eye, but it was to painful he couldn't, no matter how hard he commanded his body to moved.

**"We must take revenge."** the Darkness said.

"Blu, your awake." a voice whispered. Blu looked up with his good eye, where he could see Adao in his cell. Luckily Blu's body was facing Adao, meaning he wouldn't have to turn around and cause himself more pain.

"Adao." Blu said, weakly.

"What did she do to you?" Adao inquired.

"She...Tortured me..." Blu said, coughing in between each word. "She tried...to make me...give...Up the Darkness...I wouldn't give up."

"You didn't break?" Adao said shocked and surprised Normally ever Blue Macaw gave up there Darkness to the Angelus who used her powers to get it out. But Blu was the first to resist. "You're the first one to refuse."

"I...Know." Blu coughed. "I have to get out here. I have to save, Jewel."

"How are you gonna do that?" Adao asked flatly.

"I need your help." Blu answered, leaving Adao slightly surprised.

"My help?" Adao repeated what Blu said.

Blu nodded in response. "Yeah, you and the others."

"How can we help" Adao . Blu managed to leave up and scoot over to the cell bars. Blu looked to his sides, with his good eye, making sure no Guards around. Luckily there were none of the Angelus's Guards around. Blu began to whisper to Adao, not to quiet and not to loud.

###

**1 hour later**

After a little while of discussing a plan with Adao and a couple more of Blue Macaws, Blu had manged to get over to his bed and tried to rest, hoping some of his injuries could heal. As for the other Prisoners, they had been released into somewhere called "The Pit" which Blu assumed was a place they take them for exercise.

**"You must prevail."** the Darkness said, in a grunted voice.

"And how do I do that?" Blu asked, flatly. "Can't you see: were in a World with no Darkness, and im tied up in a cell?"

**"Darkness will rise..."** the Darkness whispered. Blu slowly began to close his eyes, and prepared to drift off to sleep. The last thing Blu saw before he passed out, was blood on the floor and two slight glowing yellow figures outside his cell. Meanwhile in The Pit area, Adao was leaning against a wall, with his wings folded (The Guards let him out of his cuffs).

Three other Blue Macaws slowly walked over to him, checking if the Guards were around. Adao beckoned them to come closer to him. "Alright guys, listen up. We gotta help Blu."

"How do we do that?" one of them asked.

"I got an idea." Adao said, smiling.

Meanwhile, in the Angelus's throne room. Blu slowly opened his eyes. (Half for his swollen eye) and noticed he was back were he arrived here. The Angelus suddenly jumped out of nowhere, startling Blu. _"Hello."_

"Come back to torture me, again?" Blu asked, trying not to show he was afraid.

_"Oh no. Im not gonna do that again."_ the Angelus said. She got back up and rubbed her stomach in her wings. _"Ya know, you're wife is is in really good shape. Young, free spirited, healthy, just the kind of Host I like."_

"If your not gonna make me suffer. Than what?" Blu inquired.

_"Kill you."_ was the word that jumped out of the Angelus's beak.

"WHAT!" Blu bellowed. He rapidly squirmed around trying to get free. The Angelus lifted her right talon and gripped his throat. "You can't kill me!"

_"Oh yes I can."_ the Angelus said. Two Guards walked beside of Blu, and lifted him up from the chair. _"Now, take him to the execution area."_

"Yes, Ma'am." the Guards replied, walking away from the room, with Blu. The Guards were taking Blu outside of the Castle, preparing to kill him from orders of the Angelus. After a few walks around the Castle, the Guards had finally got Blu outside, to the exection area, which was full of Yellow Macaws and Blue Macaws, there to witness his day.

It was time, Blu was finally gonna meet his end. The Guards had un-tied his feet for him to walk. Blu slowly walked towards the wooden structure which had a hang noose rope at the top of it. The Angelus was preparing to hang Blu, for his crimes against her. "Move it!" the Guard ordered, whacking Blu forward with his staff.

Blu continued to walk when suddenly the Guard pushed him again, knocking him to the ground. When he was down, Adao who was in the crowd of Blue Macaw's knelled down to Blu and quickly whispered. "Blu, we are ready, just give us a signal when you need help!"

"Got it!" Blu quickly whispered back, as the Guards lifted him back. Blu forced walk up the wooden stairs, and onto the gallows where the Angelus was standing, with her wings crossed.

_"Hello, Blu. Didn't think I'd miss this, did you?"_ the Angles said.

"Enjoy It while you can." Blu said, with an angry face. "I won't be dying today. You will."

The Angelus laughed in response. _"Hahahaha, don't be so sure. Host."_

"Oh I'm sure." Blu said, as the Guards tied a hang noose around his neck, causing Blu to choke a little for air.

_"We'll see."_ the Angelus said, placing her wing on Blu's face. _"Ya know: it isn't to late to call this off. So this is your last chance: Join us, or die."_

"...No, I won't join you." Blu refused. The Angelus curled her wing like a fist and punched Blu's stomach, almost cut off his oxygen support. The Angelus walked forward, to see the Blue Macaws and her Guards watching.

_"My people of the World of Light!"_ the Angelus called, with her wings open. The Guards cheered in response, raising there staffs in the air. _"This...Macaw here, Is the last Darkness Host in the World. Like the others: we tried to make him give up the Darkness to us."_ the Angelus stopped and saw all her Warriors cheering for her.

The Angelus grinned and continued. "He_ wouldn't corporate. What choice are we left with, if he refuses? We must end this, and accept the Light has won!"_

"Yeahhhhhhhh!" the Guards cheered in usion.

_"We are compelled by justice to send him from this World. May God have mercy on your soul."_ with that, the Angelus pulled the wooden lever and dropped the gallows wooden floor down, causing the rope to slowly choke Blu to death. This is it, this was Blu's end. As the rope slowly pulled Blu's neck tight, cutting off his air, Blu thought about all the things that had happened in his life.

First he was brought to Minnesota from Rio, where Linda took him in. He couldn't fly for 15 years. Blu met Jewel, got chained captured, and finally found his true love and learned to fly. They were released, into the wild, hoping there love life could last forever. Then the Darkness came, chose Blu to be it's next Host. Blu had killed people, just to survive.

Blu finally got the Darkness out of him, and had to take it back, once the Angelus chose Jewel to be her Host. Now it was his end, Blu never had the chance to see Jewel one last time. Blu could feel his oxygen leaving his body. He rapidly kicked his feet around, when suddenly "NOW!" a voice bellowed. Blu, who's eyes were now turning pink, suddenly dropped to the ground, stomach first.

Blu coughed rapidity, trying to get his breath back. Blu suddenly felt his ropes around his body fall down. Blu turned around, where he saw Adao standing beside him, holding one of the Guards staffs. "Blu, are you ok?" Adao asked, patting his back, helping him to catch his breath.

"Yea...Im fine." Blu coughed in response. Though he may be free, Blu was still in pain from his injuries the Angelus had caused him the day before. Blu looked forward, were he noticed the Blue Macaw's, had some of the Guards weapons, and were fighting the Yellow Macaws with them.

"Come on, Blu. Up ya get." Adao said, helping Blu got up onto his talons. Adao placed one wing over Blu's back to help him walk. Blu manged to put his right wing over Adao.

"What's the plan?" Blu asked.

"There's a portal, in the Angelus's throne room. We can use it to get back to Earth." Adao answered, walking away from the gallows and tying to avoid the battlefield. "We'll have to be quick; the Angelus may seal it. Hey, guys, I need some cover!"

The other Blue Macaw's heard Adao's request and tried to hold the Guards off the best they could. Ado escorted Blu though the area, dodging all the Guards and Blue Macaws. Blu looked to his left, where he could see two Blue Macaw's holding a Guard while a third one punched his stomach. Blu looked to his right, where he could see a Blue Macaw and Guard having a wing-to-wing combat.

And finally, Blu looked forward, where he could see an entrance to the Castle, guarded by two Blue Macaws. Adao got to the entrance, Blu however was weak, he needed Darkness to heal his wounds. "Don't give up, Blu. Almost there." Adao said. Finally, Adao finally got into the tunnel, seconds later followed by every Blue Macaw there was.

After a small while of walking, the Blue Macaws got to the Angelus's throne room. Luckily the portal was still open for them to get back to Earth. Two Blue Macaws ran to the throne room exit/entrance. "Alright, everyone through!" a Blue Macaw ordered. The Blue Macaw's began to jump through the hole, that would take them back home.

Adao set Blu down to other Blue Macaws to support. "Go, get Blu out of here." Adao instructed.

"Wait...What about you?" Blu asked, letting off a cough.

"I'll hold them off!" Adao answered. The remaining Blue Macaw's went through the void, one at a time, leaving only Blu, Adao, and the two Blue Macaw's supporting Blu. Adao could hear the Guards coming. "Go, now!"

The Blue Macaw's nodded in agreement and walked to the portal. "Wait, Adao-come on!" Blu called. Before Adao could reply, a group of the Angelus's Guards ran into the room, with the Angelus. _"Going somewhere?"_ the Angelus asked. The portal slowly began to seal, by the Angelus. The Blue Macaw's quickly jumped through the portal, just before it closed.

"ADAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Blu yelled, his voice echoing down the portal. Adao gulped, he relaized there was no escape for him now. If Adao was gonna go down, he wasn't gonna go down easy. Adao picked up a staff and prepared to fight.

_"You've caused me a lot of trouble."_ the Angelus said, placing one wing on her hip, with a mad face.

"You started this!" Adao accused. "You took all of us! We never wanted the Darkness, you could've let us go!"

_"I don't have time for this."_ the Angelus said; she pointed a wingtip at Adao. _"Get him!"_

The Guards ran into the throne room and surrounded Adao, with there staffs raised.. Adao raised his weapon, ready to fight. Adao attempted to charge at the Angelus and stab her. Unfortunately the Guards knocked the weapon from his wings, and jumped down on him and restrained. "NO! Let me go!" Adao demanded.

The Angelus held him still and grabbed both his wings and each placed a talon on his leg, to keep him in place. The Angelus walked over to Adao and placed her wing on top of his head. _"Now, Im gonna make you pay."_ she suddenly closed her eyes and began to use her powers to push light into Adao's head. The burning pain was unbearably,

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-STOP!-OOOOOOOOWOHHHHHHH!" Adao screamed. After a couple of minutes the Angelus took her wing from Adao, who wasn't moving. The Guards dropped him to the ground.

The Angelus knelled down to Adao and patted his head. _"So, practicably..."_ the Angelus said, before turning to her Guards. _"Go, prepare the Army."_

"Were are we going?" a Guard asked.

...

...

...

_"Were going to Rio."_ the Angelus said.

**Blu has escaped the World of Light, with the other Blue Macaws.**


	13. The Blue Macaws are back

**Rio the Darkness 2**

He was free. After being captured, tied up, beaten and almost hanged, Blu had jumped into the portal that would take him back to Rio. Blu however had passed out, due to his injuries and almost being choked to death. When they were home, all of the Blue Macaws were perched on a tree branch, looking around the Jungle, glad to be home.

Four of the Blue Macaw's however, were attending Blu. They knew about the Darkness, and knew if he was in the dark, the Darkness would heal him. They watched as Blu's cuts and bruises slowly healed. After a couple of minutes, Blu slowly began to wake up, to see he was in a tree hollow. "Ugh, what happened?" Blu said, leaning his head up.

"Are you ok?" one of the asked.

"Yeah, Im fine." Blu replied, leaning up and noticing he was completely healed. "Im healed?"

**"You were lucky to escape."** the Darkness said. **"You MUST rise again!"**

"You were lucky." a Blue Macaw said. The other Blue Macaw's flew out of the hollow and onto the ground with the others. "Well, it was nice knowing you."

Blu quickly got up and flew down to the ground, before they could fly away. "WAIT! You're just gonna leave, after all that?!"

"Yeah pretty much." a Blue Macaw shrugged.

"You can't leave! Adao sacrificed himself for us to fight!" Blu yelled.

"No, correction: he sacrificed himself so we could escape." a Blue Macaw corrected.

"Guys, please: the Angelus, we have to stop her." Blu begged, with his wings pressed. The other Blue Macaw's looked at each other. They wanted to defeat the Angelus, but she is too powerful for them. "But, how can we help?"

"Us, battle the Angelus?"

"Haha, do we look like we eat steroids for dinner?"

"Without the Darkness were weak"

"Your the only who has the Darkness now."

"How can we defeat the Angelus? Here Guards are well trained."

Blu listened as everyone talked in usion, asking how they could possible fight against the light. "Guys! Guys! GUYSSSSSSSS!" Blu bellowed. The Blue Macaws immediately went silent. "Look, I can help you."

"How?" they asked in usion.

"I can give you dark essence's." Blu explained. "They can give you strength."

The Blue Macaws began to think about it. Sure they could use the powers to fight, but the Angelus's Army is twice there size. "Ok, we'll do it." a Blue Macaw sighed, smiling.

"Good." Blu said, flying into the air; seconds later followed by the others. "Ok everyone, follow meeeeeeee!"

**"Bluuuu, protect the Darkneeeeeees."** the Darkness ordered.

###

After a short couple of minutes of fly, Blu and his small Army arrived at the Aviary. They Blue Macaws flew into the Fake Jungle room, where Andre was sitting on a branch. "Andre!" Blu called.

"Blu!" Andre said, jumping off his tree branch. "Did...You...Catch-Oh my." Andre fell silent when he noticed all the Blue Macaws standing all around the room. "A-A-Are th-those..."

"Blue Macaws?" Blu finished for him, smiling.

"Yeah!" Andre replied, not removing eye contact from the others.

"It's a long story." Blu replied. "We need the Siphon."

"Yeah, sure." Andre said, dying up to a tree, and not asking why he needed it. Andre flew back down from the fake tree, carrying the Siphon in his talons. "Here ya go. I don't understand why you need it." Andre said, confused.

"Well: this is what were gonna do." Blu said, grinning.

_HEY!_

_what makes a man, is it the power in his hands?_  
_is it his quest for glory?_  
_Give it all you've got, to fight to the top._  
_so we can know your story._

Blu had pulled some dark essence out of his body and into the Siphon. As long as there is dark essence in the Siphon it will continue to expand inside. Blu fired powers out of the Siphon and into a Blue Macaw. The Blue Macaw didn't get knocked over; he looked at himself, and could feel the dark essence glowing around his body.

_now you're a man, a man, man, man._  
_now you're a man, a manly, manly man._  
_a man, man, man._  
_you are now a man, you're a man._  
_now you're a man._

Blu smiled and prepared to give his dark essence to every Blue Macaw in the room.

_LIVE IT, LIVE IT!_

_what makes a man, is it the woman in his arms?_  
_just cause she has big titties?_  
_or is it the way, he fights every day?_  
_No, it's probably the titties._

**"You are no consequence, to share my poweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeers!"** the Darkness screamed.

_now you're a man, a man, man, man._  
_now you're a ma-man, a ma-ma-ma-ma-man_  
_now you're a man, M-A-N man, man._  
_man, man, maan._  
_now you're a man._

Finally Blu was finished. All the Blue Macaws examined themselves, feeling the dark essence inside them. "Ok, guys, how do you feel?" Blu inquired.

"We feel, good." everyone replied in usion.

"Ok guys, now when yo-" Blu was stopped when he heard the door open. "Oh-uh."

Tulio walked into the Fake Jungle, wondering what was all the noise about; but suddenly froze in his tracks when he saw all the Blue Macaws everywhere in the room. Tulio took off his glasses's and rubbed his eyes, making sure he wasn't dreaming. The Blue Macaw's fell silent. "Hi, Tulio." Blu waved.

"Oh, _meu deus_." the Orthologist fell back and fated. The Blue Macaws all looked at each other. "Awkward."

**The Blue Macaws are trained and ready for war.**


	14. The truth about the Asylum

**Rio the Darkness 2**

"So, yeah, I gave the Blue Macaws part of my dark essence. Though the Angelus may have an Army twice the size; I have the one thing she doesn't. Confidence The Angelus thinks weapons will win this war. She doesn't though a thing about war, then.

###

Blu had done it. He had shared his powers with all the Blue Macaws. Blu flew on top of a tree branch, getting there attention. "My Brothers!" Blu called, with his dark blue wings wide open.

The Blue Macaw's immediately went silent, and drew there attention to Blu. Some of the Blue Macaws had crafted weapons to fight with. Blu cleared his throat and continued. "My Brothers. You know have powers of the Darkness in you."

"Though even with dark essence, the Angelus's Army is twice are size. But If we pull together, we can win!" Blu said, raising a wing.

"Yeah we can!" someone called from the crowd. Blu smiled, now seeing he did not have to do this alone.

###

**World of Light**

Meanwhile, back at the World of no darkness, the Army of light was ready. Outside the Castle, every last one of the Angelus's Guards were standing in rows; all of them standing the same as the other.

The Angelus dropped down in front of all her Guards. "My loyal Guards of the light!"

The Guards stood still and slammed one foot down on the ground and saluted. The Angelus placed her wings on her sides and walked up and down. "My Guards, you have been trained to battle any thing, or anyone, that may attack you. Now, the Blue Macaw's that we worked so hard to capture, have escaped. That Host: Blu, is responsible for this. He must be stopped"

"When we win this War: kill or capture the Blue Macaws; as for the one called Blu, he's the one with the Darkness. Beware of him; he isn't like the other one's we battled before." the Angelus warned. The Angelus walked over to the four Guard's who were standing behind her. _"As for you four: Guard the Castle, and take care of my child. If any think happens to him: you'll be sorry. Am I understood?"_

"Yes, you're majesty." the Guards said, simultaneously

"Good." the Angelus smirked. She waved his wing around and created a light void; which would take them to Rio. "Now! My Warriors! GO!"

"Ohrah!" the Guards cheered, charging towards the hole, with there staffs raised. The Yellow Macaw's jumped into the void; there voices echoing down the void, cheering.

###

**Rio De Janeiro**

Blu finished his little speech and hoped down off the tree and onto the ground. Andre walked over to Blu, and placed a wing on his shoulder. "Nico speech, Blu." Andre commented.

"Thanks." Blu said, before flying on top of the tree branch. "Everyone, listen up!"

The Blue Macaw's and Andre, looked up to there, so-called General. Blu motioned for Andre to come up to the tree. Andre understood and perched himself next to Blu.

"Ok everyone, I know this must sound crazy. But." Blu said.

"Go on, Blu." Andre said.

"Andre...I want you to shoot me." Blu requested.

"WHAT!" Andre yelled, with his teal eyes wide open. The Blue Macaws took a step back, shocked and confused. "Are you crazy!?"

"Listen!" Blu shouted, before he could say anything else. "When I die. I go to this place!"

"Place? What place?" Andre asked.

"I can't explain: what it is." Blu replied, shaking his head side-to-side. "But, there, everything is peaceful and everyone is calm. Don't worry, the Darkness can't allow me to die."

"Well..." Andre thought, looking at the other Blue Macaws. Andre sighed and pulled out his gun that he was carrying under his wing the entire time. "Okay."

Andre pointed the gun directly at Blu's head, and BANG! Andre fired a direct shot at Blu's head, knocking him off the branch and shutting his body down. The Blue Macaw's gathered around Blu's corpse. Andre was a little in shock, luckily he knew the Darkness wouldn't allow him to die.

###

**"You dare kill yourself? In front of ME!"** the Darkness shouted.

"Blu! Please, it hurts so much." Jewel's voice echoed.

"Ugh-what?" Blu quickly opened his eyes and shot up out his bed. The first thing Blu saw he was still in his straitjacket (Unfortunately) and back in the Asylum. Blu hopped out of his bed and quickly ran to his room entrance/exit. "I gotta find the Darkling!" Blu said, quickly running down the hallway.

Blu quickly began to run, when suddenly a dark black wing stopped him. "Whoa, whoa, easy there, Blu!" a familiar voice said. Blu turned around, where he could see his Doctor, Rafael. "Ya know you shouldn't be running."

"Sorry." Blu quickly apologized. "I just had the urge to run."

"If you wanted to run, you could've went outside, in the playground." Rafael suggested.

Blu dropped his face, into a very-funny one. _"Playground, do I look two years old? _Can I go now?"

"Actually, Blu. I was talking to Nurse Jewel and she told me, you have been doing really well." Rafael said, smiling, proud of his 'Patient'. "So, Im willing to let you out of this jacket, if you behave."

"Really? Thanks." Blu replied.

"No problem." Rafael said. The Toucan got behind Blu and untied the sleeves and walked in front of Blu and pulled the jacket off. "There you go."

"That's better." Blu said, rubbing his wings together.

"Try to stay good!" Rafael called, walking away down the hallway. The second he was gone, Blu walked fast, trying not to run, to find the Darkling; who is a Blaze-Winged Parakeet.

Blu looked around; surely he couldn't be hard to find. Blu felt a small tugging on his wing that startled him a little. Blu looked down, where it was indeed the Darkling, in his disguise form. "Pst, this way." he whispered; he beckoned Blu for him to follow.

The Darkling began to walk towards the Janitors office. Blu followed him, watching out for the Doctor's or Guards. The Darkling got into the Janitors office door, and put a wing out to Blu. "Wait here, Monkey, while I transform."

"Sure." Blu replied. Blu leaned his back against the wall and crossed his wings. Blu waited a couple of minutes; Doctor Nico and Pedro began to walk past. Nico was talking as for Pedro, he merely listened in response.

"Anyone, I was talking to her an-Hey, Blu, and she said, she wanted me to go." Nico said, as he and Pedro walked down the hallway. Blu waited a couple more minutes, tapping his talon until he heard. "Come in, Monkey."

Blu opened the Janitors closer and walked inside were the Darkling was back in his normal form. Blu pulled up and chair and parked himself down on it. The Darkling jumped on top of a table. "You're in and out, mate: barely alive and no quite."

"What do you mean?" Blu asked. "What is this place?"

"Listen up, Blu. We ain't got much time. The Darkness can't hear us cause it's weak." the Darkling said.

"I don't understand." Blu said, confused.

"You're not supposed to. That's how the Darkness does it, see? You've dead. But it car't let you go to Hell. That Asylum was built for you. Make you think you're bonkers. But it's just a filter, innit?" the Darkling explained.

"Filter? Filter for what?" Blu inquired.

"The Asylum is all just make believe-The Darkness made it to keep you from Hell-Keep you occupied while it puts your twig's and berries back together." the Darkling answered.

Blu nodded; he now knew what this place was exactly. Blu got up from the chair and walked to the door. "Well, thanks for the help. I should be going."

"Have fun, Monkey." the Darkling called, as Blu walked out of the room. Blu walked down the hallway and came around a corner, when suddenly he bumped into something. "Oh, sorry."

Blu blinked his eyes and saw it was Nurse Jewel. "Oh, his Blu." Jewel greeted, rubbing her head. "Sorry about that."

"Don't be, I take full responsible." Blu said, smiling.

"Why thank you." Jewel smiled. She was about to walk away when Blu put his wing out to her.

"Jewel, may I walk you to you're office?" Blu offered, with his arm out.

"You may." Jewel smiled, accepting his offer, placing her wing around his arm. The two Blue Macaw's walked all the way over to Jewel's office, smiling at each other. Blu escorted Jewel back to her office.

"Thank you, Blu. You're such a Gentleman." Jewel thanked, opening her office door.

"You're welcome. I have to go now, Jewel." Blu said, walking towards the door; but stopped when he felt a small grip on his wing.

"Wait, Blu. I was wondering: if you'd like to dance?" Jewel offered, gently pulling him back.

Blu thought about it; even though this place isn't real, he did like the idea of dancing with Jewel again. "Sure."

Jewel smiled and turned on the radio in her office. Blu walked inside and closed the door. Blu walked over to Jewel and put his wings around Jewel's back. Jewel in return: put her wings around Blu's neck.

_My love must be a kind of blind love_  
_I can't see anyone but you._

Blu and Jewel, slowly danced, slowly spinning around, copying each other's step movements.

_Are the stars out tonight?_  
_I don't know if it's cloudy or bright_  
_I Only Have Eyes For You, Dear._

_The moon maybe high_  
_but I can't see a thing in the sky,_  
_'Cause I Only Have Eyes For You._

Jewel smiled at Blu, Blu smiled back at Jewel, and took one wing from her back, and gently stroked the side of Jewel's face.

_I don't know if we're in a garden,_  
_or on a crowded avenue._

Blu took his wing, from Jewel's face, and back around her back. Jewel smirked at Blu, and rested the side of her head, on his chest, and closed her eyes, enjoying the moment.

_You are here_  
_So am I_  
_Maybe millions of people go by,_  
_but they all disappear from view._  
_And I Only Have Eyes For You._

The song slowly finished. Blu opened his beak, about to say something to Jewel; when suddenly the white flash suddenly shinned out of nowhere. It was time for Blu to come back home. "Oh-no, why now?!"

###

"Blu, Blu!" a voice called out. Blu blinked his head, where he could see Andre and the Blue Macaw's standing over him. "Wow, Blu! You said the Darkness wouldn't let you die, but I never believed it."

Blu got up onto his feet and looked around the room, seeing the Fake Jungle around him. "Wow, that was wiled."

"Blu, were ready." Andre said.

Blu nodded in agreement and flew up to the air vent. Andre, Nico and the other Blue Macaws followed him there. "Ok, boys, lets go!" So the Birds flew down the air vent, ready for the battle.

Just before Blu and the others left, Tulio quickly ran into the room, pulling Linda with him. "Linda look!"

"Look where. I don't see know groups of Blue Macaws." Linda said, flatly. Tulio looked in shock when he noticed they weren't here anymore.

"Linda, I swear they were right here!" Tulio said, trying to show he wasn't crazy.

"Come on, Tulio." Linda said, taking his hand and walking out of the room. "Maybe you could do with that medicine."

"But-Linda-I-What...Erg." Tulio sighed, as Linda took him out the Fake Jungle room.

**Blu got to dance with Jewel again. Linda thinks Tulio may be suffering from illusions. Stay tuned for chapter 15. If there are any questions about the story, I'm here to answer. Be sure to review.**


	15. Training

**Rio the Darkness 2**

The night slowly fell up to a full moon in the city of Rio De Janeiro. The Bird's of the Jungle were sleeping peacefully; family's friends, and others. Out of nowhere, a big light void suddenly opened from out of nowhere. A few locals of the Jungle woke up to the sound and flew outside there hollow's to investigate.

A bunch of glowing Yellow Macaw's jumped out of the portal and walked across the ground, holding staffs in there wings. The other Birds immediately panicked and flew back into there tree hollows. The Angelus jumped out of the portal and landed down on the ground. _"Go, clear out the hollows."_

Six Guards nodded and placed there staffs in the talons and flew into the hollow and began to investigate for Blue Macaws. The Angelus studied her surroundings; she wasn't a big fan of the Jungle. After a couple of minutes, the Guards flew back down to the Angelus. "There is no Blue Macaws, your majesty."

_"Hmmm, go, extend the search."_ the Angelus ordered. The small group of Guards nodded and flew into the sky. The Angelus turned around, to see her full Army of Yellow Macaws. "As for you people. We're gonna prepare for the battle."

"How do we do that?" one of the Guard's asked.

"We're gonna lead them, to us." the Angelus said, grinning, pointing a wingtip to her chest.

###

Meanwhile somewhere far from the Angelus's position, Blu and his full Army of Blue Macaw's were resting down in an open area in the Jungle. The Blue Macaw's had now made perfect weapons to fight with. They had staffs like the Angelus's Guard's weapons; except the Blue Macaw's had black ones.

"Ok, boys. Ready for training?" Blu asked. The Blue Macaws raised there weapons in agreement. "Excellent."

_The hours approaching, to give it your best_  
_You've got to reach your prime._  
_That's when you need to put yourself to the test_

A Blue Macaw tried to whack a tree root for practice, but he lost his grip and ended up throwing the staff; luckily Andre caught it and chuckled.

_And show us a passage of time_  
_Were going to need a montage (montage)_  
_Ooh it takes a montage (montage)_

Blu picked up one of the staffs and performed a demonstration how to use them. The Blue Macaws followed his movement (Some of them dropping the staffs) **"Hahaaha."** the Darkness laughed.

_Sure a lot of things happening at once,_  
_Remind everyone what's going on (what's going on)_  
_And when every shot you show a little improvement_

A few Blue Macaws had finally got the hang of the staffs, they had mastered the skills.

_Just show it all or it will take to long_  
_That's called a montage (montage)_  
_Ooh we want montage (montage)_

Some of the Blue Macaw's began to battle each other as practice. One of them charged at the other, but he got flipped down on his back.

_And anything that we want to know_  
_From just a beginner to a pro,_  
_You want a montage (montage) _  
_Even rocky had a montage (montage)_

"Remember: feel the dark essence in you're body's. Embrace it." Blu instructed, as he saw the Blue Macaw's closing there eyes. After a few seconds they staffs began to glow a purple and black glowing colour. The Blue Macaw's and Blu smiled and practiced there moves.

_(Montage...montage)_

_Anything that we want to know_  
_From just a beginner to a pro,_  
_You need a montage (montage)_  
_Ooh it takes a montage (montage)_

At last! They done it, the Blue Macaw's were now full trained and ready to face any challenges the Angelus may bring out.

_Always fade out in a montage,_  
_If you fade out_  
_It seem like more time has passed in a montage_  
_Montage_

"Man, im tired." a Blue Macaw complained.

"Me too." another Macaw agreed, falling to the ground. The other Blue Macaw's fell to the ground; exhausted from training. Blu sat down with his men, leaning against a tree.

**"Blu, she burrrrns!"** the Darkness said, referring to Jewel.

"Shut-up!" Blu grunted.

**"Heheehee." **the Darkness chuckled.

"Please! Leave us alone!" a voice shouted. Every Bird immediately jumped up onto there feet. Blu beckoned for two of them to come with him. Blu hoped over a couple of trees and brushes and his behind a tree.

Blu peaked over a tree branch and was shocked; when he saw three of the Angelus's Guard's that had surrounded a Scarlet Macaw family, a male, female, and two kids. "Ok, now we're gonna ask you one more time. Have you seen any Blue Macaws?" the Guard asked.

The Scarlet Macaw family didn't answer. The Guard was about to say something, when suddenly! "AHHHH!" he was lifted and thrown into the air, through the Jungle. The other Guards looked up, where Blu with the serpent heads and demon arms slivering around and two Blue Macaws standing aside him.

"Hello." Blu greeted, smiling evilly.

**"The Angeluuuuuuuuuus!"** the Darkness grunted, making the serpent heads make biting noises.

The Guards were about to charge, when suddenly to Blue Macaws dived on top of them and knocked the staffs from there wings. The Guards jumped into a corner, covering there faces in fear.

"Should we kill them?" a Blue Macaw asked.

Blu shook his head in response. "Nah, let them run."

"Ok. Go ahead, RUN!" the Blue Macaw bellowed The Guards jumped onto there talons and too flight into the sky. After they left, the Scarlet Macaw family thanked Blu for saving them and took flight back into there hollow.

Blu and his two men smiled at each other and flew back over to the others.

**The Blue Macaws are ready to battle. The Angelus's Army is here. Please review if you like, this is my most best story at the moment. 107 reviews, woo-hoo!**


	16. Legends of the Dagger of Darkness

**Rio the Darkness 2**

After saving the Scarlet Macaw family, Blu and his two men flew back over to the over group of Macaw's. Andre was the first to see them and shot up on his feet. "Blu! Are you ok?" Andre inquired.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Blu answered. "Just some of the Angelus's Guards messing around a family."

"Jerks." Andre simply replied.

"They were no match for us." Blu said proudly, folding his wings.

**"Strength is not everything."** the Darkness said.

Blu ignored what is said and rose onto his dark grey talons. "Ok, guys. We better get ready."

"Blu, wait. How do you intend to destroy the Angelus?" Andre asked.

Blu stopped we're he was and leaned back against the tree. "I didn't think about that."

And walked next to Blu and sighed. "The Angelus is tough, Blu; she won't go down without a fight."

"I know." Blu replied, looking down sadly.

"Well, there is-No wait forget it." Andre said.

"Forget what?" Blu asked. Andre reminded silent with his head lowered. "Andre, please. Tell me."

Andre took a deep breath and turned to Blu. "When I first studied the Darkness; I heard something that was crafted years ago called..."

...

...

...

"The Dagger of Darkness."

**"The Dagger!"** the Darkness yelled.

"What's the Dagger of Darkness?" Blu asked.

"It's a rumor. I heard centuries ago it was crafted by, someone-or-something." Andre explained. "And they said, It could drain all of the Angelus's power's without harming the Host."

"If it, 'was real' then how would I find it?" Blu inquired.

"They say it lye's..." Andre trailed off when the other Blue Macaw's began to listen. "...They sat it lye's in the World of Darkness."

Everyone gasped in response and began to mutter to each other. Blu walked a couple steps closer to Andre. "The World of Darkness?"

"Yep." Andre nodded. "They say somewhere, the Dagger lye's somewhere in the Castle of the Darkness."

"How do I get there?" Blu asked.

"The only way to get there is, either: create a portal there." Andre answered.

"And what's the other option?" Blu asked, since he does not know how to open portals yet; only black holes.

"They say, you can get there by killing yourself on holy ground." Andre finished.

"Somewhere holy?" Blu thought, placing a wingtip on his chin.

Andre did the same as Blu, and suddenly clipped his wingtips excitedly. "The Metropolitan Cathedral of Saint Sebastian."

"The, Metro-Cath-of the what now?" Blu asked confused.

"The church is dedicated to Saint Sebastian the patron saint, of Rio De Janeiro. Andre answered.

Blu nodded and flew into the sky. "BLU! Wait!" Andre called, causing Blu to hold his position. "What if the Angelus's Army comes?"

"Don't worry, I'll be back, I promise." Blu reassured, flying higher into the sky. Blu turned around and called. "If they come, do not engage!"

Everyone nodded in response. "Good." Blu smiled, before flying off into the sky. After he was gone, Nico flew over to Andre and adjusted his bottle cap.

"Andre?" Nico said.

"Yep?" the Yellow Macaw replied.

"Doe's Blu even know where The Metropolitan Cathedral of Saint Sebastian is?" Nico asked.

Andre opened his beak about to reply, but reluctantly closed it. "Oh dammit!"

###

After a long while of flying, (Since he doesn't know Rio that well, thanks to Andre) Blu finally locate The Metropolitan Cathedral of Saint Sebastian, also known as Rio's church. Blu flew into a open window to get inside; luckily there were no Catholics inside. Blu flew right into the center of the Church and landed down on a altar table.

Blu sighed and pulled out a small grenade, that he crafted with dark essence; that he was carrying in his talon. After these past couple of days, Blu had died at least 4 times. Blu was about to cock off the grenade, when suddenly. _"Well, well, well."_

"Ah!" Blu gasped, hearing the Angelus's voice. Blu hid the grenade behind his leg, and looked around the Church. "Where are you?!"

The Angelus suddenly dropped down out of nowhere and landed down on the ground. _"Peek-a-boo!"_

Blu quickly pulled out the Darkness in defence. "You. (**You**)" Blu and the Darkness said, simultaneously. "This time, you're gonna loose."

_"Oh am I?"_ the Angelus grinned. She clipped her wing tips and two of her Guards jumped by both sides of him, with there weapons raised. _"Cease him."_

Before the Guards could act, Blu suddenly whacked one of them with a demon arm. The other Guard got picked up with a serpent head and tossed right at the Angelus. The Angelus dodged her Guard that was coming at him with great speed.

Blu smiled and placed the Darkness serpent heads over his shoulders. "You were saying?"

_"Clever."_ the Angelus said, clapping her wings. _"Come to say you're prayers, I see."_

"Yes, God is very much on my side." Blu replied, cracking his neck.

"God like's the light more than the dark." the Angelus said, rubbing her wingtips together.

**"What are you waiting for? Kill her! ATTACK!"** the Darkness bellowed.

_"NOW!"_ the Angelus screamed. Before Blu had the chance to even blink, something strong suddenly grabbed his neck. Blu gripped what was around his throat, which was one of the Angelus's Guards, holding his staff around Blu's neck to choke him.

Another two Guards jumped down on the altar and prepared to kill Blu. Though he may not die, the Angelus may capture him again and use him to make the Blue Macaw's surrender.

_"Oh-no, they've got me!"_ Blu panicked his his thoughts. Blu looked down by his foot and saw the grenade only a couple of feet away from his. _"The grenade-If only...I...Could!"_

Blu grunted and struggled a little, but manged to grab the grenade. The Angelus flew onto the altar and crossed her wings. _"Now, you put me through a lot of trouble, freeing all of those Blue Macaws. But, they I'm gonna make you pay."_ the Angelus said, as Blu continued to struggled to get free.

"Hey, Angelus?" Blu grunted, pulling the grenade near his other foot.

_"Yes?"_ the Angelus replied.

"Have you ever heard that song?" Blu asked.

The Angelus cocked her head; with her eye's half closed. _"What song?"_

"The song called Firework by Katy Petty." Blu answered. "The song goes, baby you're a-"

_"Firework?"_ the Angelus finished.

Blu suddenly used his other foot and pulled the pin from the grenade. "Exactly."

The Angelus gasped and immediately jumped back. It took the other Guard's a couple of seconds to realize. "OH-NO!"

"RUUUUUUUUUUN!" the Guard's quickly shouted, desperately flying for there life's. Unfortunately they wasn't quick enough. Kaboom! The grenade exploded, killing Blu and the Guards. The Angelus however; had created a light shield around her just in time, bracing the impact.

**"NO! The Host will not DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!"** the Darkness screamed. After the explosion was over, the Angelus lowered her shield and looked over at the altar, where a couple of blue feathers laid down on the ground.

_"Stupid, Host."_ the Angelus said, before flapping her light white wings out of the Church and into the sky. A small fire slowly went out, as the remains of Blu's feathers dusted onto the floor.

**Will Blu wake up in the World of Darkness and find the Dagger? Stay tuned.**


	17. Revelations

**Rio the Darkness 2**

Blu had done what he thought could get him to the World of Darkness. The grenade had blown himself up, plus a couple of the Angelus's Warriors.

"Blu, help me, please!" Jewel's voice begged, echoing throughout Blu's mind. Blu slowly opened his eyes, where he expected to see a dark World. However, all he could see was a blue and yellow figure over him. Blu's eyes's recovered fully, where he could see Andre and Johnny standing over him.

"Hey, Blu-wake up." Andre said.

"He don't look so good." Johnny said, pointing a wingtip.

"Jeez...Maybe it was something he ate." Andre wondered. Andre tapped Blu on his shoulder. "Hey, Blu! You ate something bad?"

"I ate a clown one time. He tasted funny." Johnny said. Andre and Johnny walked out of the room, laughing.

Blu suddenly shot his open and leaned up. He was indeed, back in the Asylum. "No...No...I can't be here!" Blu yelled. "This isn't right, I killed myself, I should be in the World of Darkness!" He quickly ran outside his bedroom door; but suddenly fell to the floor and began to cough.

Doctor Nikolai was the first to see Blu and quickly flew over to him. "Blu? Blu? Are you ok? Oh man-Doctor Rafael!"

"NO! You're not real! None of this is real, it's just some distraction, something to keep me from the Darkness." Blu accused, pointing a wingtip. "I need to get out of here."

Peter heard his friend calling for help and quickly flew ovet to aid him. "Get Doctor Rafael! It's Blu! Quick!" Nikolai quickly explained.

"I need to get to the World of Darkness." Blu said.

"Come on, Blu, it's gonna be ok.." Nico reassured, before seeing Peter return with Rafael. "Doctor Rafael!"

Rafael walked in front of Blu with his dark black wings out. "Everything's okay, Blu. No one's going to hurt you. Hold him please, Peter."

"Sure thing, Doctor Rafael." Pedro said, flying over to Blu and gently gripping his wing (Though he is way smaller).

"You're not real. None of this is real. It's just one of it's tricks. But, I'm not buying, ya got that?" Blu said, as Rafael shinned a light into his eyes.

"There's no conspiracy here, Blu. You're in a Hospital, you're not well, and we're just trying to help you." Rafael said, trying to keep him calm; as he prepared to give Blu another sedative. "Blu, this is for you're own good."

Rafael injected the sedative into Blu, causing him to to grunt a little. Nikolai and Peter saw there job was done and flew out of the room area. "There we go, Blu. It's okay, you had a bad dream. Now, would you like to see Nurse Jewel?"

"Sure." Blu replied.

"Good." Rafael smiled. "Follow me."

Rafael and Blu began to walk down the hallway, to once again, visit Jewel in her office. Blu walked down the hallway and past Johnny, Nigel and Andre. "Hey, what's wrong? Is he dying?" Andre inquired about Blu.

Blu followed Rafael down the hallway, until he reached another Doctor, who was walking towards them, using a cane to walk. Blu was about to say hi when his beak dropped; he couldn't believe who that Doctor was. It was Vadin, the Brotherhood leader, who was now wearing a lab coat like the other Doctors.

Rafael walked to the side of Vadin. "Hello, Doctor Vadin."

"Is everything ok here? What happened?" Vadin inquired.

"No...No way! I killed you!" Blu said, slightly yelling.

"Doctor...Im afraid Blu's experiencing severe withdrawal from his medication." Rafael explained to Vadin, who nodded in response, thinking he understood. "he says the Darkness is back, talking to him again. He thinks he may be in Hell."

"Your not a Doctor." Blu said to Vadin, pointing an accusing wingtip. "You're the head of Brotherhood! And you're dead!"

"It's ok, Blu-you've had an episode. The voice you think you hear is just your brain playing tricks on you." Vadin explained.

"Please." Blu snorted. "I watched you die."

"Blu, listen to me, it's important: do you hear the Darkness now?" Vadin asked.

"No...It went quiet." Blu answered.

"Good, I think the sedative's having an effect, okay?" Vadin said, trying not to make Blu angry, before turning to Rafael. "Let's take Blu to see Jewel, please?"

"Of course. Let's go, Blu." Rafael said, motioning for Blu to follow him, with his wing. Blu looked at Vadin confused, before following Rafael to Jewel's office. Blu walked down the hallway, looking at the rooms, until he saw Andre, who was leaning against a corner, wiggling his wingtips around.

"Andre, you gotta help me-"

"Blu..." Andre interpreted. "The World of Dark, requires a leap of faith."

Blu didn't understand what Andre mean't and continued to follow Rafael. Blu almost made it to Jewel's office, when suddenly, a Blaze-Winged Parakeet (Also the Darkling) opened the door, and came out of the room he was in, which was a stair case to the roof. "This way, Monkey. The only way out, is up!"

Blu didn't think, and quickly followed the Darkling to the stairs. Doctor Rafael, saw Blu running away, and immediately began to chase him. "Blu, get back here!"

"Eh, Blu, this way!" the Darkling called.

"Dammit, Blu, don't let him get out!" Rafael said, to the other's. Blu continued to run up the stairway, the Darkling however was no where to be seen. Blu finally ran up to the roof door exit/entrance, and opened the door, and ran out on top the roof.

Blu ran close to edge of the roof, and stopped just in time. Blu just realized one thing, one obvious thing, he can fly. Blu gasped, he now knew what Andre mean't by "leap of jump". If Blu jumped and died here, he would go to the World of Darkness. Blu was about to leap, when he heard footsteps. Blu turned around, where he saw Jewel and Rafael on the roof with him.

"Stay back, one more step: and I'll jump!" Blu threatened, taking a step back. Jewel and Rafael obeyed and stopped walking closer to him. Jewel was shocked, she was worried for Blu, you could tell by: how she had her wings on her beak.

"Okay, Blu. Let's just stay calm. Doctor Vadin, is trying to help you." Rafael said, comforting. Blu looked over the Toucan, where he could see Vadin slowly making his way up to the roof. He had to go slow, using his cane, due to his bad leg.

"Blu?" Jewel said, before she suddenly ran over to Blu and pressed her wings together. "Blu! Oh God, please come away from there! You're going to get hurt."

"You." Blu said, pointing a wingtip at Jewel. "You're not Jewel."

Vadin finally got up to the stairs and joined the others on the roof. "Blu-this isn't a game. If you die here, you are really dead, it's over!"

"No. You're wrong." Blu denied. "If I jump, I got to the World of Dark."

"Blu! You're trapped in a delusional cycle, we're trying to help you break free of it." Vadin said, trying to negotiate with Blu.

Jewel quickly ran over to Blu and placed both her wings on one of Blu's wing, and tried to pull him away from the edge. "Blu...Please don't do this. I wanna help you."

Blu quickly pulled his wing free and walked back to where he was. "You're just some trick of the Darkness. You're not the real Jewel."

"Blu, listen to me: there is no Darkness. You don't have special powers. If you jump, it's over. You die." Jewel said, comforting and trying to persuade him to come away.

Jewel took a couple of steps closer, trying not to make Blu do something stupid. "Heaven or Hell-you're done. I don't wanna loose you." Jewel took a couple of steps more, now she was only a couple of steps away from Blu. "We want you to get well again. You've got to take your medicine."

Blu looked down at his feet, thinking the whole thing over. Jewel was now only inches away from Blu, and took his wing. "Don't you wanna stay here...With me?"

Blu hesitated, he had to admit he liked this World a little. The Blue Macaw had to make a choice.

Number one: Just and go to where he should have been.

Number two: Stay with Jewel, and the others, and live the rest of his life here.

**What will Blu do? This is not another vote chapter. Stay tuned for chapter 18.**


	18. Heart of the Darkness

**Rio the Darkness 2**

"Don't you wanna stay here...With me?" Jewel asked.

Blu was now in a tough situation. He knew if he jumped he would be trapped in the World of Darkness and may never find his way out. Blu gulped, he didn't know if he had the courage to do it. Blu lifted his his right foot and was about to walk forward. Jewel put on a little smile, thinking he was gonna come back; when suddenly Blu moved his talon backwards.

"I'd rather be with the real Jewel." with that, Blu stepped back and jumped off the Asylum roof, heading directly to the ground.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO!" (**"NO!"**) the Doctor's on the roof and the Darkness screamed. Blu closed his eye's tight, as he went directly to the ground. He wanted to extend his wings and fly, but he knew what must be done. Finally, Blu hit the ground and great force.

###

Darkness. Nothing but Darkness was the only thing Blu was dreaming for the past hours. After what seemed like entireny, Blu's bones and flesh slowly began to heal; However he was not on the Asylum ground where he would normally be.

**"I will bury you're soul if you do that, again."** the Darkness warned, with his voice echoing Blu slowly opened his brown orbs, only to see he was lying in a muddy puddle. "Ow, my head." Blu complained, rubbing back his head feathers. Blu studied his surroundings; he wasn't on the Asylum ground like he expected. Blu was in a dark-mysterious forest.

"Where am I?" Blu said to himself. A Bat suddenly flew past Blu, startling him. "AH!-Stupid Bat...Is this the World of Darkness?"

"Indeed it is, mate." a familiar British voice answered.

Blu recognized that voice anywhere; he looked to his side, where the Darkling was standing. "Oh, it's you."

"What's the matter, Monkey? Miss me?" the Darkling chuckled.

**"We should not be here."** the Darkness said. Blu got up onto his dark-grey talons, and dusted the mud off his back.

"And where did you go?" Blu asked, referring to when the Darkling left him in the Asylum. The Darkling shrugged in repose and waved his hand, beckoning for Blu to follow him. Blu understood and walked with him, rather than fly.

"I'm looking for the Dagger of Darkness." Blu requested, hoping the Darkling would know the location. "Do you know where it is?"

"Hehe." the Darkling chuckled in response. "Yeah, I know. Follow me."

Blu smiled in response and followed the Darkling, who crawled his way through the Forest.

###

**Rio De Janeiro**

Back in the real World, somewhere in the Eastern Jungle, the Angelus and a few of her Guards stood inside a tree hollow, discussing a plan. _"Now, you six, listen up. The Blue Macaw's are getting strong and are trying to defeat us."_ the Angelus said.

The Guard's nodded in response These Warriors were just ordinary Guards, they were twice the size of regular Guard's and were wearing armored-golden armor The looked like juggernauts.

_"Now, get out there, and kill the Blue Macaw's!"_ the Angelus ordered. The Guard's quickly nodded in response and jumped out of the hollow, ready to hunt the Blue Macaw's. The Angelus smirked, with her eyes half closed. _"Let's see how they like this."_

###

**World of Darkness**

Meanwhile, back in the World of no light, the Darkling had finally escorted Blu to through the Forest, until eventually they arrived at some-sort of dark mysterious Castle. "Here ya go, Monkey!" the Darkling said, gesturing his small hand to the Castle.

"What is that?" Blu inquired.

"It's the Heart of the Darkness. The Dagger is inside." the Darkling answered. "Unfortunately, I'm forbidden to go any further. Now it's you're turn. Good luck."

Blu nodded, he knew his journey would be required alone. Blu walked through a couple of tree's and over to the Castle. Now he had to figure out how to get inside. Suddenly, the walls opened on both sides, and two chains zoomed out and each clipped on to Blu's wings. "Hey-what the!" Blu grunted, trying to pull his wings free.

"Do not struggle." a voice called out. Blu gasped in response and stopped struggling. The voice came from the Castle. "Why are you here?"

"I need to get inside." Blu replied, looking at the chains around his wings.

"If you wish for access: you must answer a riddle." the voice said.

Blu gulped in response. "What is the riddle?"

"It is greater than God and more evil than the devil. The poor have it, the rich need it and if you eat it you'll die. What is it?" the voice explained.

Blu hummed to himself, thinking it over. _"Hmmm-greater than God, more evil than the devil. What could it be?" _Blu thought it over for a minute; he did not have a clue.

...

...

...

A big smile suddenly jumped on his beak; he had the answer. "Nothing. Nothing is greater than God, nothing is more evil than the devil, the poor have nothing, the rich need nothing and if you eat nothing you'll die." Blu answered.

The chains from his wings released and the Castle door opened. "You may enter."

Blu took a deep breath and commanded his legs to go inside. Blu was now in the Temple of the Darkness the place where it all started, where the Darkness was created. Blu was slightly in fear; even after all he has lived through in the past few days, Darkness, Brotherhood, Gangster's, Vadin, Johnny. Blu continued to walk around the Temple, when suddenly a glowing dark light was seen in the distance.

"Come, Blu." a voice spoke in an ancient voice.

_"How does it know my name?"_ Blu thought, walking closer to the light. The light grew even more as Blu walked towards it. Blu finally got to the end of the Temple hallway and into an open area. Blu looked forward and gasped of what he saw.

Blu could see a big crucifix with a Blue Macaw was hanging on the cross. Blu slowly approached it, being cautions of what it might do. "Welcome Host." it spoke. Suddenly a ghostly figure came out of the crucifix and landed on the ground. Blu became a little scarred and took a step back.

"Do not be afraid, Blu." the ghostly figure said.

Blu examined the ghost; he was a Blue Macaw too. Blu slowly approached him, cautions of what he could do. "What brings you're presence here?" the Ghost asked.

"I'm looking for the Dagger of Darkness." Blu explained.

"Ah, you wish for the weapon." the Ghost said.

Blu merely nodded in response. "Yes."

"Do you know the word of hope?" the Ghost asked, as a question to see if Blu really is worthy of his weapon. Blu walked right next to the Ghost and placed his beak right next to his ear and whispered.

...

...

...

"Jewel."

Blu moved back to where he was standing before he approached the Ghost. The Ghost lifted his wing and created a a dark mist in the air. The mist disappeared and reveled a black dagger floating in the air. It was indeed the Dagger of Darkness.

Blu watched in amazement as the Dagger slowly descended into the Ghost's wing. "For centuries: I have guarded the Dagger, protected it for years. Use the blade wisely. Or the Darkness will consume you're soul." the Ghost said.

"What is that thing, exactly?" Blu inquired.

"Centuries ago, before the the dawn of history, a Darkness Host found a precious item that helped the Darkness destroy the Angelus. The Angelus feared the dagger. Centuries later, I fashioned the knife to harness it's power into a weapon." the Ghost answered.

**"The weapon was never used."** the Darkness added.

"What else?" Blu asked.

"Over time, others refined it...Improved it." the Ghost said. "I once imagined, I too would control the Darkness. Remember, a powerful enemy now battles with you."

"Who are you, exactly?" Blu inquired.

"My name is Bras...I am the one who brought the Darkness into our specious." the Ghost answered.

"You did?" Blu said, surprised.

"Yes." Bras nodded. "I found it's power, here. It called out to me. I had to have it. Every since I brought it into are kind, the Darkness now can only need a male Blue Macaw to live it's spirit on."

**"Defiance means nothing."** the Darkness said.

"I-I can't believe it." Blu said, looking down at his talons.

"I'm sorry, Blu." Bras apologized. "I cannot change the past...But I can make amends." the Dagger of Darkness slowly descended down from the air and into Bras's wing. (Though he is a Ghost, he has the ability to interact with things.)

Bras took the Dagger in his wing and knelled down to Blu. "Take the Dagger, Blu, and destroy the Angelus."

Blu nodded in understandably and took the Dagger into his wing. The Dagger began to glow a purple and black; it was the dark essence glowing inside. "Thank you."

"No, Blu, thank you. For coming here today." Bras replied to Blu's thanks, into his own. "You show such strength, such courage. To win back the one you love."

"I know, I know." Blu replied.

"Now, you only have to wait until the Darkness revives you." Bras said, walking back to the the crucifix. He sat down on a rock and began to close his eyes.

"Are you ok?" Blu asked.

"Oh, i'm fine, except i've been in this room for 5 billion years." Bras replied, chuckling. "Blu?"

"Yes?" Blu replied.

"I know this may sound like a really shock to you. But." Bras began to trail off.

...

...

...

"Im you're Grandfather."

"My Grandfather!" Blu yelled, surprised and shocked, with his eye's wide open.

"Yes. I am the first every male of our family, Blu." Bras answered.

"I-I-I cannot, b-b-believe it." Blu said, shocking his head.

"About me being you're Grandfather?" Bras said

"No, all of this. The Darkness, the Angelus, Vadin and the Brotherhood, Johnny and the Gangster's, all of this." Blu replied, shredding a tear.

"It's ok, Blu." Bras said, getting up from where he was sitting and over to Blu. Bras set one wing over Blu. "Listen, Blu. You may have the Dagger of Darkness, but there is something you might need to know."

Bras moved his ghostly-beak next to Blu's and began to whisper something. After a couple of seconds, Bras moved his wing from Blu and moved back to the crucifix "Goodbye, Blu. Remember what I told you." with that, Bras's spirit traveled back into the crucifix. Blu was now back alone again (Apart from the Darkness).

**"The Dagger of Darkness, is in our possessiooooooooon."** the Darkness said.

Blu turned the Dagger around, examining the weapon they may be his last chance to defeat the Angelus. "Listen, until the Angelus is dead: I'm in charge now. Understood?"

**"...Ok, Blu. I am your's to control...For now."** the Darkness agreed. Blu smiled in agreement, before. **"But, Blu. With each life you take...I grow strong to my full poweeeeeeeeer."**

A glowing white light suddenly glowed out of nowhere. Blu covered his eyes, as the light got bigger and lighter. "Wha'ts happening?"

"This is you're one-way ticket home, Blu!" Bras called, laughing. "Now go, save Jewel! And remember what I told you!"

"I will-I promise!" Blu's voice echoed, as his body was sucked through the light. Blu had began falling down the light void, heading back to the real World, with what he came for, the Dagger of Darkness.

**Blu met his Great-Great (that could go on forever) Grandfather and has what he came for. Now he must finish what he started. And to all my readers, especially to,**

**Kraft58**

**Blu100-Jewel100**

**Arlene the scarlet macaw.**

**Francisco the Golden Macaw**

**Century99**

**bobi4500**

**Leo the Hyacinth**

**Rapper the red macaw**

**Narintor49**

**The battle will be here, as soon as I can. Trust me, though I was planning 30 chapters it may be shorter. Thank you for reading. P.S Leo the Hyacinth needs votes for his next chapter. Be sure to help him vote.**


	19. War

**Rio the Darkness 2**

Back in Rio, the Blue Macaw's had obeyed Blu and were still in the same position. "Do you think Blu made it there?" one of the Blue Macaw's said, breaking the silence.

"I don't know." another Blue Macaw replied.

"I really wanna kill the Angelus though!" one of the bigger Macaw's said. Suddenly, they could hear multiple footsteps coming from the distance. The Blue Macaw's got onto there feet, where they could see 6 of the Angelus's Guards, wearing armor.

"We got company!" one of them yelled.

The Blue Macaw's immediately jumped up and raised there staffs and swords. "Armored Guards!" one of them bellowed. The Blue Macaw's fired some dark essence from there weapons; unfortunately there shots just bounced off there armor.

"Oh, man, there bullet proof!" one of them shouted.

"Try throwing something!" a Blue Macaw suggested. Two other Blue Macaw's picked him up. "I said, "Something" not someone!"

One of the Blue Macaws through his staff directly at a Guard. Unfortunately it did no effect. "We can't kill them!"

_Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!  
_

"Come on, guys! If we can't shoot them, than let's grab them!" a Blue Macaw yelled.

_Been watching for a long time, seeing the world join forces to the edge of calamity_  
_How many of the wars have started over mankind's area we call religion?_  
_Too many of our children have died in the never ending fight for territory_

Two Blue Macaw's stood on top of a tree holding a big rock with there wings. When one of the armored Guard's got close "Bomb's away!" the Blue Macaw dropped the rock directly down on the Guard.

_Are we born to violence?_  
_Can we stop in time?_  
_They say you will want to remain on your side_

Andre hid behind a tree, shooting his gun at the Guard's, which didn't even do no effect at all. "Dammit!" Andre got up and quickly jumped on top of a Guard's back. "AH! Get him off!"

_You'll be starting a war now if you cross that line_  
_Turn around or face my reprisal for I have determined that this is mine_

Three Blue Macaw's tackled one of the Guard's down. Two of them holded his wings, while the third one ripped off his armor. "Get him now!" a Blue Macaw yelled. Another Blue Macaw ran in front and stabbed the Yellow Macaw's weak spot.

_Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!  
_

_Been hurting for a long time feeling my heart torn open from the lack of humanity_  
_Insanity on both sides reaping the path that guarantees our own extinction_  
_Hate added to the stockpile filling the world with enemies, a constant battle_

The Blue Macaw's tried and tried but there armor was too thick to destroy.

_In the face of violence, they omit their pride_  
_They say you will want to remain on your side_  
_You'll be starting a war now if you cross that line_  
_Turn around or face my reprisal for I have determined that this is mine_

_Ooooohhhhhh  
_

_Ooooohhhhhh_

_You will want to remain on your side_  
_You'll be starting a war now if you cross that line_  
_Turn around and face my reprisal for I have determined that this is mine_

_We will not be broken this time_  
_We will force the whole world to testify_  
_Stand your ground or face our reprisal for we have determined that this is..._

The Blue Macaw's gave up. There were six Guard's and they only defeated two of them. Suddenly a black hole opened behind the Yellow Macaw's. The hole began to suck them side. "Noooooo!"

The black hole sealed. Suddenly a very familiar Blue Macaw jumped out of the hole. The other Bird's immediately recognized him. "BLU!" the Army of Blue Macaws (Plus Andre and Nico) flew over to him.

"Did you get the Dagger?" Andre asked.

"Right here." Blu answered, lifting up the Dagger in the air. The Blue Macaw's clapped their wings in response and cheered.

Blu walked up onto a tree branch, overlooking his army of Blue Macaw's, holding the Dagger of Darkness in his wing. They were all chatting to themselves, until they saw there General on the tree. "My friends, listen up." Blu said, getting the other's attention.

"Ok, everyone. Today, we fight for what is right. The Angelus, the Queen of light, had taken all of you away, and imprisoned you all! She is tough, she may be the Queen of light, be we-all of us, members of Darkness, have to fight, for we believe is right."

"Yeah!" the Army of Birds agreed in usion.

"The Angelus, took my wife. The love of my life. She claims, she wants to rid the world of darkness, and restore order-but she doesn't at all! The Angelus just wants the Darkness Host's dead, she doesn't care about anyone at all!" Blu continued.

"Yeah, your right!" a couple of Birds shouted.

"Tonight: is the night we push the light back!"

"Yeah!"

"The Angelus's Army may be power-fuller. But i've learned you can do anything if you believe."

"Yeah."

"NOW, fight with me my Brothers. And WIN THIS WAR!" Blu finished, yelling at the top of his lungs, rising the Dagger in the air.

"HURRAH!" Everyone of the Blue Macaw's cheered. Blu smiled, seeing the Blue Macaw Army ready to battle. They waved there staffs and swords in the air; even without the Darkness, they were still strong. "Blu! There here!" one of the Blue Macaw's called out.

Blu looked up. The Blue Macaw's turned around, where in the distance, they could see multiple glowing figures. They were indeed the Angelus's Army. They were strong, they had staffs, swords and shields, and were ready to battle.

"Woah, there are a lot of them." one of the Blue Macaw's said.

"Do we have a chance, Blu?" anther Blue Macaw asked.

Blu smiled in response and lifted his wing; by the looks of it, he was motioning for someone to come. The Blue Macaw's looked confused, when multiple small portals opened up from the ground.

Blu looked at the portals, where multiple Darkling's climbed out. One of the Darkling's pulled out a mini-gun. "I want to shoot someone."

The British Darkling jumped out of one of the portals laughing. "Monkey, we came to help."

Blu nodded and smiled in response Now he was leading an Army of Blue Macaw's. And the British Darkling was leading a small Army of Darkling's. On the other side of the battlefield; the Angelus leaded her troops to the opposite side of Blu and his Army. "This is where it ends."

Everyone of the Blue Macaw's gulped, they were outnumbered, when suddenly, multiple flaps were heard. Blu turned around, where he saw a bunch of different Birds, holding weapons that they had crafted themselves.

"What are you Birds doing here?" Blu inquired.

"We're hear to help!" a Scarlet Macaw answered.

"We want payback on the light Army!" a Crow added.

"They invaded are homes, and we have to right to defend this Jungle." a Military Macaw said.

Blu smiled and nodded in response and decided to accept there help. "Everyone get ready."

Every lifted one foot back and prepared to charge. Suddenly a Lear Macaw ran in front of the group, with a sword raised and announced "Ya, let's take them out, for Scotland!" he spoke in a Scottish accent. Everyone fell silent and stared at him. "What?"

Blu chuckled and raised his Dagger in the air. "Ready...CHARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGE!"

"Hurrah!" the others yelled, and ran directly towards the Angelus's Army.

The Angelus saw them coming and folded her wings. _"Get them!"_

Both Army's charged directly at each other. Finally the War...Has began. The Birds from Rio and the Birds from the World of Light attacked each other. The fight began, every last Bird fighting each other.

Blu stood in the middle in the battlefield dodging the Guards attacks. Four Guards raised there staffs and surrounded Blu (One of them wearing armor) "Now you die, Host." one of them said, with an evil smile.

"Bring it." Blu challenged. Two of them immediately went for the attack. Blu ducked and tricked them into stabbing each other. "Morons."

Blu quickly turned around and attempted to stab him. Unfortunately the Guard was the one wearing armor. Blu quickly tried to stab him, but the Guard grabbed his wing and headbutted Blu, knocking him to the ground. Blu rubbed his head, feeling the stinging pain in his head.

"He's not so tough." the Guard said to the other. Blu suddenly arose onto his talons and pulled out the Darkness and grabbed the armored Guard and through him away. Blu picked up one of there staffs and through it at a Yellow Macaw.

Blu was so angry, he had never been like this before. He felt the pain of Jewel's pleas for help echoing throughout his mind. Blu was sad, but he knew he couldn't think about that now and had to help the others.

"BLU!" Andre's voice shouted. Blu followed the voice where he could see Andre holding the Siphon in his wings. "TAKE THIS!"

"WHY!" Blu shouted in return.

"You might need it!" Andre answered, before running away into the field. Blu looked at the Siphon and thought it would be good to use soon. Another Guard leaped into the air in an attempt to get Blu. Blu merely shrugged and whacked him away with a Darkness demon arm.

**"This war must be won, by Darkneeeeeeeeeeees."** the Darkness said. Another Guard prepared to sneak up behind Blu, when suddenly he was electrical Blu heard his screams and turned around, to find he had been killed by a light-killer Darkling. "Lemon cord!"

Blu chuckled at the Darkling. Blu looked around the battlefield; by the looks of it, they we're winning. There was two Blue Macaw's holding a Yellow Macaw, taking turns kicking his stomach. The British Darkling was riding on a Yellow Macaw. And multiple Darkling's jumped on a Yellow Macaw.

Nico was cornered by two Yellow Macaw's. They both laughed and pointed there staffs at him. "Hi there, Tweety." one of them greeted, smiling evilly. Nico suddenly got angry; no one calls him "Tweety". Nico took off his bottle cap and through it past the Guards.

"Ha, you missed!" the Guard laughed.

"Did I?" Nico replied. The bottle cap suddenly came spinning back and flipped the Guards to there feet. Nico laughed and caught his bottle cap. "Take that, you Sward Guard."

Rafael and Eva were trying whack the Guards away with their beaks. "Eva, why don't you sing?" Rafael suggested.

"Sing? Now?" Eva replied.

"Yeah, come on!" Rafael replied. "_Tall and tan and young and lovely __the girl from Ipanema goes walking-"_come on baby sing it!"

_"And when she passes, each one she passes_ _goes Aahhhhhh!" _Eva screamed in her song. Everyone quickly covered their ears and stopped fighting for a few seconds. "OW, my ears!"

The battle immediately resumed. Rafael and Eva's oldest kid (Mario) led all of his brothers and sisters to a group of Guards. The Yellow Macaw's saw the children and began to laugh. "Oh please. What's a couple of kid's gonna-"

"ATTAAAAAAAAACK!" Mario bellowed.

"Aw man." the Guard said, with his eyeballs wide open. The 18 offspring flew directly into the group of Guards, like Japanese kamikazes. Blu finally manged to see the Angelus, who was in shock that her Army was loosing._ "No, NO! This cannot be! I must get out of here!"_ the Angelus said, before flying into the distance.

Blu saw her and immediately followed her into the Jungle. Blu was holding the Dagger and the Siphon in his demon arms; since his feet might not be able to hold onto them. "You're not getting away!..._Hang on Jewel, you'll be free soon." _Blu thought, flapping his wings as hard has he could. Now his main task was to find the Angelus.

**The war has begun. Now Blu and the Angelus must have their final showdown. Be sure to review.**


	20. The Darkness vs the Angelus

**Rio the Darkness 2**

Blu followed the Angelus directly into the Jungle. Unfortunately, she had disappeared. Damn it. How did she do it? One minute the Angelus was there, the next she was gone.

Blu landed down and stood on top of a tree branch, watching his Army and the Angelus's Guards battle. The battle was huge, it was like Lord Of The Rings but 5 times-better! Blu smiled and leaned against a tree with his wings crossed.

"Death to the invaders!" a Darkling shouted.

The night echoed throughout the sky, the Blue Macaws and Yellow Macaw fought like there was no tomorrow. All was peaceful for Blu, until _"YOU!"_ Before Blu had the chance to turn around, the Angelus suddenly jumped out of nowhere and tackled Blu, taking them both to the ground. The Angelus hit him rapidly, with her wings.

Before they hit the ground, Blu broke free and flew in the air just in time, to brace the impact. Blu landed down on his feet, with his body glowing of dark essence mist.

The Angelus landed down, her powers were now fully reached, even in the dark she could still use them. _"IM so mad! Blu Gunderson!"_ she screamed, in rage, firing a light beam at Blu. Blu used his powers to create a black shield around him, and reflect it back to herself. The beam knocked the Angelus over to a nearby tree.

She got back up onto her feet, struggling a little. Blu walked a couple of feet over to her, but stopped when he heard. _"Hundreds, Blu."_

"I'm sorry?" Blu said, not hearing what she muttered.

_"I said, hundreds. All those Blue Macaw's out there."_ she said, gesturing a wing to the battlefield. _"I fought ever last one of them, and beat them. I will beat you to."_

"Unlikely." Blu retorted. He closed his eyes and began to waving his wings around in circles, creating some black mist around his body. The Sipohn and the Dagger of Darkness began to circle around him. The Angelus looked confused wondering what was he doing now?

Blu began to speak in some kind of voodoo. "**k**ge gi**eo**yu jdnw**jgl****a**ng**on****-**I summon the powers of the light to my aid, the power of the dark will greet me the ancient spells." Blu continued, as the Angelus could hear his voice changing. "Of the gh**s**** jtlj ****b**afr k**got**** Jaco**so **Monatrac!**" Blu suddenly exploded into a ball of darkness.

The Angelus covered her eyes, as dark essence continued to travel into Blu's DNA. After one entire minute, Blu landed back down on the ground, and kneeled down. The Angelus was shocked, his appearance was completely different: His normal bushy-dark blue feather's were now a glowing-dark mist black color. Black mist trailed across his back.

Blu opened his eyes, which were now a volcanic red colour rather than his usual chocolate brown colour, with a smile followed by it. Blu and the Darkness had now reached full power. The serpent heads and the demon arms were now part of the full powers of the Darkness. Blu and the Darkness's voice were now combined.

_**"We are the Darkness, we are the stuff of nightmares."**_ Blu said, kneeling back up.

The Angelus walked the opposite side of Blu. _"Clever. Do you know what you have done?!"_

**_"You started this!"_** Blu accused, pointing a wingtip. **_"If you just left Jewel alone, none of this would have happened!"_**

_"I had to!"_ the Angelus shouted, as she began to walk up and down. _"My duty is to shine light across this World!"_

**_"Your duty?! You don't care about the light in the darkness, you just wanna kill me!"_** Blu yelled.

_"Yes! Of course! I have been fighting the Darkness for so many years!"_ the Angelus screamed.

**_"And you didn't stop to think about the one thing that me and Jewel have!"_** Blu said.

_"What is that?"_ the Angelus asked.

**_"Love...It was love."_** Blu answered. **_"Those four special letters give me the courage, to do anything. That's why i resist: to save Jewel."_**

The Angelus smiled, with her eyes half closed, and placed her wings on her hips. _"Love...hehe...such a stupid thing."_

**_"If you won't give me Jewel back."_** Blu said, getting in his defense's position **_"Then I'll personally: do it myself."_**

_"You will try."_ the Angelus said, lifting her wings up. Now it was time: the final battle between Light and Dark has began.

_What has come over me_  
_What madness taken hold of my heart_

The Angelus unleashed her full power on Bul, firing a light beam. Blu got hit by the beam, but used his dark essence to hold the beam back.

_To run away, the only answer_  
_Pulling me away_  
_To fall upon the night_

Blu fired a swarm of darkness flies at the Angelus. _"AH-Get them off!"_ the Angelus screamed. She exploded herself into a ball of light and killed all of the flies.

_The source of my recovery_  
_Sweet shadow taking hold of the light_  
_Another day has been devoured_  
_Calling me away, begging the question_  
_Why_

The Angelus and Blu flew into the air and gripped each other's legs. They both grunted and struggled; they're black and white mist glowing through the air. They both released each other; instead, they gripped each other in their wings and began to take turns punching.

_For saving me from all they've taken_  
_Letting my armor fall again_  
_Giving me the strength to face them_

**_"This has gone on long enough!"_** Blu yelled, magically apperaing a dark-glowing ball in his wing and tossed it at the Angelus.

_"Then allow me: to end it!"_ the Angelus shouted, dodging his ball and firing a light laser in return.

_Feeling it taking over now_  
_On a path to take it all away_  
_There can be no better way of knowing_

The Angelus kicked Blu to the floor, landing him on his back. The Angels dived down directly towards Blu. Blu managed to create a demon arm and whacked the Angelus away.

_In a world beyond controlling_  
_Are you going to deny the savior_  
_In front of your eyes_

**_"ARG!"_** Blu bellowed, creating a darkness black hole, in ateppment to suck the Angelus indie. Unfortunately: the Angelus created a light shield around herself, to stop her from going in.

_Stare into the night_  
_Power beyond containing_  
_Are you going to remain a slave for_  
_The rest of your life_  
_Give into the night_

With one big attempt, the Angelus fired a beam so powerful and hot: it knocked a tree over, in an act to kill Blu. Luckily, Blu dodged just in time and leaped over to her.

_This self discovery_  
_Redemption taking hold of my mind_  
_A serenade of haunting voices_  
_Calling me away_

Blu curled his wing like a fist and dived on the Angelus and desperately tried to hit her. The Angelus blocked his attacks and tied her legs around him and switched their positions, so now the Angelus was on top of him.

_To feast upon the night_  
_The source of my Felicity_  
_Dark maiden taking hold of my hand_  
_Lead me away from hibernation_  
_Strong and unafraid_  
_Never a question why_

_"Why do you resist!?" _The Angelus angrily asked.

**_"Because no one else will!"_** Blu answered, managing to kick her off.

_For saving me from all they've taken_  
_Letting my armor fall again_  
_Giving me the strength to face them_

Blu got back and quickly knocked the Angelus down and grip her throat in his talon. **_"You're not so tough!"_**

_"Is that right?"_ the Angelus replied, before biting his leg, causing Blu to let go.

_Feeling it taking over now_  
_I'm about to take it away_  
_There can be no better way of knowing_

The Angelus suddenenly made her right wing really really light and jumped on Blu, trying to burn him from the inside like she did to Adao. Blu quickly grabbed her wing and fired some dark essence at her.

_In a world beyond controlling_  
_Are you going to deny the savior_  
_In front of your eyes_  
_Stare into the night_  
_Power beyond containing_  
_Are you going to remain a slave for_  
_The rest of your life_

_Give into the night_  
_Give in to the night_

Blu and the Angelus leaped into the air and kicked each other at the same time, knocking each other into a tree.

_In a world beyond controlling_  
_Are you going to deny the savior_  
_In front of your eyes_  
_Stare into the night_  
_Power beyond containing_  
_Are you going to remain a slave for_  
_The rest of your life_  
_Give into the night_

_Night Night Night_  
_Give into the Night_  
_Night Night Night_  
_Give into the Night  
Give into the Night_

Blu and the Angelus fell down onto their talons, simultaneously. They both gasped heavily, trying to get back up. _"You are tougher than you look."_ the Angelus said, impressed.

_**"I try."**_ Blu replied, with a smile.

_"Yes."_ the Angelus replied, before she suddenly fired another light beam directly at Blu. "_ARG!"_

Blu quick fired a darkness beam in return. The two beams met at the halfway point, trying to push the other back. **_"I can't let her, win!"_**

Blu and the Angelus slowly walked towards each others, with there beams pressed. Finally, they made contact, causing a massive explosion, that sent them both back. **_"Ahhhhhhhh!"_** (_"Ahhhhhhhh!"_). Both Macaw's fell down to the ground. Blu was the first to get up, he was really tired and weak from the battle. The Angelus got up, also the same as Blu: Tired and weak.

**_"Surrender, and I will spare you."_** Blu said, almost falling down to the ground.

The Angelus got up onto her feet and used a tree to keep herself up. _"Surrender? Hehehaha, I will never surrender to you, Host."_

Blu and the Angelus struggled to keep their balance, as they both slowly made it towards each other. Blu got close enough and put his wings on her shoulders. **_"I've been to your World."_** Blu suddenly used his powers and opened a black hole. **_"Now, let me show you mine."_** with that, Blu jumped into the hole, taking the Angelus with him.

###

The Angelus had passed out, for a quick minute, through the journey down the black hole, which felt like a roller-coaster ride. The Angelus opened her eyes, and used her wings, to get up onto her talons. The Angelus studied her surrounds, she was in a Forest and everywhere was pinched black. The only source of light that was around, was the light glowing from her body and the moon.

_"Where am I?"_ she said, looking around, only to see darkness around her.

**_"Oh, your long from Rio."_** Blu's voice called out.

She immediately gasped and turned around, in her defensive state. _"Where are you?! Show yourself!"_

**_"If you insist."_** Blu suddenly jumped down out of nowhere, a few feet away from her. _**"Here I am."**_

"This is your World, eh?" she said, looking around the area, still nothing but darkness though.

**_"Yep, and this is where you meet your end."_** Blu said, with an evil smile.

_"What do you mean, by that?"_ the Angelus asked.

**_"Let me show you."_** Blu said, cracking his wings together. Suddenly the Angelus spotted a group of Darkling's crawling over to her. She kicked them away, but more came, and jumped on her.

_"Get them off!"_ the Angelus screamed.

**_"Like my pets?"_** Blu asked, with a smile. More Darkling's jumped in and held the Angelus's wings and legs, restraining her from moving. The Angelus struggled as much as she could, desperately trying to escape.

_"Release me!"_ the Angelus bellowed.

Blu suddenly flew right over in front of the Angelus, and released the serpent heads and demon arms from his back. **_"Now, you will feel what you have caused me."_** Blu whispered. Blu suddenly pulled out the demon arms and tied them around her wings and placed the serpent heads right in front of her face. The serpent heads suddenly fired-what looked like a massive trail of dark mist, into her break.

The darkness mist traveled through her body, destroying every part of light in her body. The Angelus struggled as much as she could, screaming in pain and rage, desperately trying to escape.

Blu lifted his wing and curled into like a fist. **_"This is for, Adao!"_** Blu punched the Angelus across the face.

_**"This for Jewel."**_ Blu punched her face again.

Blu lifted his wing down and his talon up. **"_And_ (And) _this_ (this) _one's_ (one's) _from_ (from) _me!_ (ME!)"** Blu and the Darkness's voice said simultaneously. Blu clawed her chest, and dug his toes in really strong. The theme called Two Steps From Hell Nemesis - Sons of War began to play.

Blu lifted his wing and magically appeared the Dagger of Darkness in his wing. Finally, Blu stopped firing mist through her body and through her into the air. The Angelus arose onto her feet. "_Is that the best you can do?"_

**_"No."_** Blu replied, hiding the Dagger under his wing.

The Angelus suddenly magically appeared a Yellow-shiny Dagger into her wing. _"This is where it ends!"_

Blu lifted his wingtips up and waved them back. **_"Come and get me."_**

The Angelus didn't think and charged directly at Blu. The Angelus got very close and leaped into the air, with her Dagger in her wing preparing to stab Blu. Just as she got close, Blu suddenly countered her attack, moving her wing away and stabbed the Dagger directly into her belly.

Blu let her go and pulled the Dagger out of her stomach. The Angelus holded her stomach and collapsed to the ground. _"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"_ the Angelus screamed, feeling the unbearably pain. Blu opened a black hole that would take them back to reality. The Angelus was loosing conciseness, as she fell into the hole. Blu jumped into the hole, following her back to Earth.

**Blu and the Angelus have fought until there last breath. Thanks for reading, be sure to review.**


	21. I'll never let you go, Jewel

**Rio the Darkness 2**

The dark peaceful Jungle remained the same, after the past couple of hours. A black portal came out of nowhere. And a white and black figure jumped out of the portal; it was indeed, Blu and the Angelus.

The Angelus was finished She fell to the ground, belly first. Her powers were weak; her glowing-white mist, was now barely glowing at all. The Angelus used her wings to lean up, only to see Blu standing over her. Blu used his powers and made his appearance back to normal. His black feathers turned back to his bushy blue color. His eyes turned back to their chocolate brown color.

"Now, it's over." Blu said, kneeling down to her with eye contact.

_"Go ahead, kill me."_ the Angelus said.

**"Do it, Blu. End it!"** the Darkness ordered. Blu looked unsure. He wanted her to die so much, but he forgets Jewel is still in there somewhere. Blu raised the wing in his Dagger and hesitated.

**"Take her life, and end this once and for all!"** the Darkness yelled.

"I-I can't!" Blu replied, like he was talking to know one.

**"Kill her! Feast on her fleshhhhhhhhhhh!"** the Darkness demanded.

**"The Guilt consumes you. She will never be free."** the Darkness yelled.

Blu suddenly stabbed the Dagger directly into the Angelus's heart. The Angelus merely gasped in response, as she could feel her body shutting down. _"I failed."_ with that last word, the Angelus fell down on her back and closed her eyes.

Blu began to cry; he dropped the Dagger and kneeled down to the Angelus's corpse. Blu held the Angelus up in his strong blue wings. "Jewel, I'm so sorry."

...

...

...

"I'm so sorry."

...

...

...

**"Do not feel pity. The Angelus is dead."** the Darkness said.

While Blu was crying, he had no idea the Angelus's appearance was changing. Blu heard a slight mist noise and lifted his head up, where he could see her white feathers turning back to light blue, her grey talons turning to black.

"What?..." Blu sniffed, wiping a tear away. Blu couldn't believe what he saw; the Angelus's spirit had died and left her female Host. Blu saw that Jewel was completely back to normal and alive! A slight coughing noise was heard. Blu looked at Jewel, and a big smile jumped on his beak, when he saw Jewel's turquoise eyes open. "Ow. Blu?"

"Jewel?" Blu said, rubbing his eyes, making sure he wasn't hallucinating.

"Blu!" Jewel shouted with excitement, leaning up.

"Jewel! Your back, oh thank the Lord." Blu said, running over to her, and hugging her tightly.

"Blu, I knew you'd save me." Jewel said, nuzzling his head. Finally: they were together again, holding each other, in their wings, never wanting to let each other go, ever again.

The two lovebirds continued to hug, until they heard-what sounded like, a gun click. Blu turned around and was horrified by what he was seeing. Andre was holding his pistol pointed at Blu and Jewel.

"Andre, what the heck are you doing?!" Blu asked, yelling.

"I'm sorry, Blu." Andre said, walking a little closer. "I can't let the Angelus take you Jewel again."

"Andre..." Blu said, not believing what he was doing.

"But, I'm free, I don't have it anymore!" Jewel said, trying to talk some sense into him. Unfortunately Jewel's plea's were useless.

"I know, but I can't risk it returning to you." Andre said, aiming his gun right at Blu's face. "I'm sorry."

"Andre..." Blu said, as he slowly took a step forward. "Please, Rico wouldn't have wanted this-"

"RICO is dead!" Andre yelled. "He died because of the Darkness!"

While Blu was trying to talk some sense in Andre, Jewel had noticed, a small rock near her foot. She stretched out her talon slowly, trying to reach the rock.

"Andre, if you kill us, a lot of Birds will be coming after you." Blu warned.

"Please." Andre snorted. "How are they gonna know it's me? Now move out the way."

"No." Blu refused, with his wings out. "I won't let you hurt Jewel."

"Don't make this hard, Blu." Andre said.

Jewel finally grabbed the rock and slowly pulled it towards her. Jewel tapped the back of Blu's leg to get his attention. Blu looked down, to see Jewel had placed the rock next to his foot.

"Now, am I gonna have to shoot you first?" Andre asked. Without thinking, Blu suddenly gripped his toes around the rock and dived directly onto Andre and whacked it across his head.

"AH!" Andre screamed, also dropping his gun. The Yellow Macaw kicked Blu over and placed his talon around his throat. Unfortunately, the sun was now up early in the morning, meaning the Darkness was weak. Jewel leaned up and saw Andre's gun next to her wingtip.

"Get off me!" Blu demanded, trying to pull his foot off his neck, with his wingtips.

"I tried to give you a choice, Blu." Andre said, tightening his grip. "Now: I gotta do what I gotta do."

Blu was close to losing his oxygen; though the Darkness wouldn't allow him to die, Blu feared Andre might kill Jewel. Just as Andre was close to finishing off Blu, he suddenly groaned and fell back to the floor, back first. Blu looked up, where he saw his wife holding Andre's pistol at Andre's corpse.

"I-I..I Killed him." Jewel said. She dropped the gun and began to cry. Blu quickly got up and hugged Jewel.

"Sh, sh, it's ok, Jewel. You had no choice." Blu reassured, patting her back. Jewel put her wings around Blu's back and cried into his chest. Blu kept his wings over Jewel. Blu looked up, and saw everyone who was fighting in the war standing around them both in a circle.

The Bird's had won; every last Yellow Macaw's were dead or defeated. Sadly: some of the Birds (Mostly Blue Macaws) had been killed during the battle. The others had witnessed what Andre attempted to do.

"Blu, I love you." Jewel cried, lifting her head up to see her mate.

"I love you too, Jewel." Blu replied, crying himself.

###

**The next day**

The day slowly passed after the events of the war and Andre. Blu had once again: sucked the Darkness out of him using the Siphon. Blu and Jewel stood at the edge of a cliff (Blu holding the Siphon in his wings).

"Blu, are you sure about this?" Jewel asked.

"It's the only way, I can make sure." Blu replied. He let go of the Siphon and watched it plummet towards the ocean. A splash was heard at the bottom of the cliff. Blu sighed in relief; now no one could get its hands on that thing ever again.

"I'm so glad it's finally over." Jewel said, with a sigh followed seconds later.

"Me too." Blu said, placing one wing over Jewe and giving her a quick kiss. "Come on, Jewel. Let's go home."

"There's no better place I'd rather be." Jewel agreed. The two lovebirds walked into the Jungle, happy that everything turned out well (Apart from Andre betraying them).

_Why do birds suddenly appear, every time you are near?_  
_Just like me, they long to be close to you._

Blu took his wing from Jewel and said. "Can we get some hot chocolate first?"

"Blu..." Jewel said skeptically.

"Kidding, kidding." Blu laughed. Blu held Jewel's wing in his and escorted them both into the Jungle.

Why do stars fall down from the sky, every time you walk by?  
Just like me, they long to be close to you.

_On the day that you were born the angels got together._  
_And decided to create a dream come true._  
_So, they sprinkled moon dust in your hair of gold,_  
_And starlight in your eyes of blue._  
_That is why all the girls in town follow you all around._  
_Just like me, they long to be close to you..._

_On the day that you were born the angels got together._  
_And decided to create a dream come true._  
_So, they sprinkled moon dust in your hair of gold,_  
_And starlight in your eyes of blue._  
_That is why all the girls in town follow you all around._  
_Just like me, they long to be close to you..._  
_Just like me, they long to be close to you..._

**The Darkness and Angelus are destroyed, Andre had died and Blu and Jewel are reunited. Final chapter coming next.**


	22. The End? Or just the beginning?

**Rio the Darkness 2**

And so, it was over, the Darkness and Angelus had been destroyed. The Blue Macaw race and rebuilt back into the Jungle. The other females who the Angelus took were back into the Jungle too. Blu and Jewel left the Aviary and back into their home in the Jungle. A couple of days later Jewel had announced a big secret. She was pregnant.

**2 months later  
**

One day, Blu and Jewel were sitting in their nest, eating a mango each (Two in Jewel's case). Blu sat next to Jewel and placed a wing on her stomach. "Are you ok, Jewel?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jewel answered, placing a wing over Blu. "I'm just a little in pain, that's all."

Blu smiled in response and walked over to the hollow entrance. Jewel suddenly felt a massive pain in her stomach that caused her to fall on her side. "BLU!" Jewel bellowed.

"Jewel!" Blu yelled, panicking as he ran over and kneeled down to Jewel. Blu put his wing over Jewel's body and stroked her head with the other. "Are you ok?"

"Ugh-the pain!" Jewel replied, crying tears out of her turquoise eyes. "Blu, I'm scarred."

"Shh, don't be scared, Jewel. I'm here for you." Blu reassured, stroking her head.

"Thank you, Blu." Jewel said, managing to put on a smile. "Oh-it hurts!"

Blu didn't like to see Jewel in this much agony. "Jewel?"

"Yeah?" Jewel replied, still crying. Blu suddenly leaned down and gave Jewel a big passionate kiss. Jewel moaned in pain, but didn't break the kiss. After one entire minute, Blu broke the kiss; Jewel however felt the pain had stopped.

"Blu, what happened?" Jewel asked.

"You did it, Jewel." Blu happily said. Blu help Jewel sit up, where they both saw three white eggs, in front of them. "Wow."

"There beautiful." Jewel smiled. She suddenly felt tired and laid back down in the next.

"Jewel, are you ok?" Blu asked, stroking her head.

"Yeah, I'm just so tired." Jewel replied, letting off a yawn. "It feels so good to get them out of me."

"You get some sleep. I'll watch the eggs." Blu said, smiling.

"Thank you, Blu." Jewel cooed, before drifting off to sleep. When she was sound asleep, Blu scooted forward and picked up the eggs in his wings and began to hum to "Rock-a-bye baby."

###

**20 days later**

The morning was very peaceful morning in the Jungle in all of Rio. Blu and Jewel sat in the nest, looking at there newly born children. They had two boys and one girl, who were only a day old; they couldn't talk, heck they couldn't even walk without falling over. There appearance's wasn't covered yet: only a couple of feathers were grown on each of their bodies.

"Wow, they're beautiful." Blu said, smiling.

"Yep, but we still need names for them." Jewel reminded.

Blu placed a wingtip on his chin. "How about I name the boy's?"

"That sounds good. And I name the girl?" Jewel replied.

"Yep." Blu smiled. "So, what do you wanna call her?"

"Hmmmm?" Jewel hummed, thinking of a name. "How about, Crystal?"

"Crystal? That's a nice name." Blu said, with a smile.

"Good, Crystal it is." Jewel said. "Now what do you wanna call the boys?"

"I wanna call them...How about, Azul and Rey?"

"Ok, Crystal, Azul and Rey it is then." Jewel said. Blu smiled in response until he heard a slight chirping sound. Blu and Jewel looked at their offspring where they noticed they were beginning to wake up, from their sleep.

"They're waking up." Blu said. Rey was the first to awake, he blinked his small big brown eyes, to see Blu smiling at him. Rey used his tiny wings to get on his feet and walk over to his Father. Being only one day old, Rey nearly fell over, luckily Blu quickly put his wing around him to keep him on his feet. "Whoa, easy son." Blu said.

Blu helped the small baby walk over to him. Rey put his wings out, as a symbol of he wanted to be picked up. Blu picked up his son, and laid him down in his wing. Rey relaxed and snuggled into Blu's chest.

Blu smiled, before seeing Jewel, who was holding Azul in her wings, as for Crystal: she was cuddled into Jewel's belly. "I like this, Jewel." Blu said, giving Rey a little stroke on the head.

"Me too." Jewel agreed, as she began to rock Azul side-to-side, and hummed to a song. The hours slowly went by, as the family sat in their tree, thinking about what the future holds for them.

###

**15 hours later**

Night time had finally arrived in the peaceful loving Jungle. Jewel had finally just finished getting her children to sleep. Jewel slowly rocked Crystal in her wings, and nuzzled her head.

Jewel puts her wings around all three children and lay down on her side in the nest. The baby Macaws relaxed and snuggled into Jewel's chest. Blu got behind Jewel and put is wings around her; pressing his body into her back.

"Goodnight, Jewel. Goodnight, Azul, Rey, Crystal." Blu said, to all his children and Jewel, who was smiling. "I love you all."

"Goodnight, Blu. I love you too." Jewel replied, closing her eyes.

So from the moment on, the Blue Macaw family tried to live on peacefully for the rest of their lives, forgetting about the Angelus and the Darkness.

**The End, I hoped you liked it. Be sure to leave a review, thank you. Authors note: my next story is already published, but I am making it longer. It's called "No more samba?"**


End file.
